Twin Lanterns
by NativeWolfy
Summary: They never knew their lives were going to change drastically when they moved to the Flash's city. Nor did they realize just what they d find out, and who they d meet when the rings finally found them.
1. Moving to Central

…**I don't even know. It was spawned from JessieMundaiFan though, so the last bit may be familiar.**

**And also, I have a feeling that this will turn out to be another Into The Game.**

**You know, a lot of hits, reads and stuff but little to none reviews.**

**Anyways….**

**Disclaimer: No me gusta…**

**Oh, the plot **_**will **_**be different then Kid Lantern, to those of you who have actually read JessieMundaiFan's **_**Kid Lantern**_**.**

"Do you think we're going to see the Flash?" Vic gave his sister an amused look as she bounced up and down on her seat, "I honestly don't know, Johnny baby, but we'll find out soon." their mother said with a grin as she pulled into the driveway of their new home.

"But this is Flash's city, we just _have_ to run into him! Ooh, Vic, we just have to!" Johnny squealed, hopping out of the car as Vic opened the truck to get to their bags. "Well, we can't run into him, he is the fastest man alive, you remember?" he teased her, arm reaching out and tugging lightly on her red sweater with Flash's lightning bolt on the front.

"Oh, I know that," Johnny shrugged as she grabbed her bags before jogging up to her brothers side as they waited for their mother to finish muttering and open the door. "But misspoken sentence aside, I _really_ wanna see the Flash in person."

Vic shook his head, smiling before they heard their mother let out a "Aha!" as she finally unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Go pick your rooms, my two wittle, itty, bitty babies!" their mother cooed at them as she gave them both a kiss on the forehead before letting them go into the house. "Should we check the basement out first, or go straight upstairs and _then_ downstairs?" Johnny questioned, eyes lingering on the door to the basement before straying up the stairs. "We should probably go downstairs first, then look upstairs. Who knows, we may actually get separate rooms this time," Vic's brown eyes sparkled in amusement as Johnny let out a mock gasp of distress.

"Separate the Wonder Twins? The 'Attached by the hips, read each others minds' twins that have _never_ done anything without the other?"

Johnny gazed up at Vic with saddened eyes even as she felt a sting of annoyance at having to star up at her twin. "Who knows?" all she got for her dramatic display of a sad, betrayed young girl with watery eyes was a shrug as Vic went towards the basement door.

They both dropped their bags on the floor of the barren living room floor before they got to the door, stopping to look back at their mother as she talked.

"I want you both to, at least, be debating about the rooms by the time the moving truck gets here, alright? I _know_ how picky you are," her eyes her narrowed playfully at her two children as Johnny was giving her a deadpan look while Vic was giving her an amused one. "It's not my fault, really…it's all Johnny's fault. _She's_ the picky one."

At this, Johnny scoffed and rolled her eyes, hand turning the knob of the door and pulling it open as their mother laughed. "You're just as picky as me, Victoria." she grinned at her brother as he sighed as his name, giving their sheepish mother a mock-glare before following his sister down the stairs.

He found Johnny gazing around the room with an impressed look on her face. "Look, the basement actually has a bathroom!" she giggled as she pointed at the small hallway leading to a closet of some sorts. He eyed the bathroom in slight amusement, seeing as it was a total room fit with a shower also.

He caught sight of a closed door on the other side of the bathroom. "What's in here?" he mused, already knowing Johnny was beside him as he moved toward the door. "I have no idea, that's what I was wondering when I saw it." she reached for the handle of the door, pulling it open as they both peered inside, seeing a washer and dryer.

"Well, I guess that answer our question…" Johnny looked amused as Vic lost his interest and turn to survey the rest of the room. "It look spacious, and nice…we could both easily fit in here." he tilted his head, trying to decide on what he thought was missing here.

"It feels strange though, there's just no…_life_ down here," Johnny lopped her arm through his and linked their fingers together. "That's what I was thinking, maybe a new paint job…or some paintings, posters, maybe even us actually moving down here." his free hand was cradling his cheek and underside of his jaw as he silently thought about it.

"Still need to look at the rooms upstairs. There's three up there, I think Ma said something about one of the three being joined," Johnny said, steering them towards the stairs and pulling Vic up them.

And they did, they wandered each room and were standing in the last room upstairs, the one room that was actually just two rooms joined together.

"I'm still thinking 'basement' but I really like this room." Johnny spoke up, interrupting Vic's thoughts and making him turn to look at her. "Well, we could actually make this one into a studio, and then the other one-" he gestured to the opened door showing another room. "-the entertainment room. We could put our games, systems and stuff in there while in here, there can be art supplies." he suggested, their mother standing in the door way with a fond smile on her face.

The walls were a pleasant look blue colour, the floor boards a nice, shiny chestnut and the whole room screamed 'Tranquility' to them. The adjoined room, was actually a stunning violet purple with a nice, lush carpet the colour of maroon.

"Ooh, you know what we can do? We could paint clouds, the sun, maybe even birds on the walls and ceiling! It's fit to, because this blue is the perfect colour for spring time!" Vic smiled as Johnny started saying how it would look, where everything would go and the story behind it all.

"So you guys are set on rooms?" Johanna, to say the least, was pleasantly surprised to hear her daughter start going on and on about the set up and might-be stories to go with the rooms.

Johnny turned to Johanna with bright, loving chocolate eyes bearing into their mother's own eyes. "We can have _both_?" she breathed, excitement building up inside her as Vic visibly brightened also.

"Why not? You're only going to take it somehow, anyway." Johanna grinned at her children as they let out squeals and shouts of delight and hugged each other.

"This is gonna be so cool! Can you just imagine everything?" Johnny broke away from her brother and ran down the stairs, picking up her bangs and putting them downstairs in the basement before coming back upstairs with three books and two pencils.

Vic was already there, looking out the window and not even bothering to go downstairs when Johnny gave him his sketch book and one of the pencils.

"I'm going outside, this house is _gorgeous_ and it has to be described and drawn." Johnny's eyes sparkled as Vic grinned, obviously agreeing with his sister. "I got to bring my bags down, and then I'll come out and join you, alright?" Vic gave a small wave to Johnny's back as she shrugged and turned to leave, "See ya outside then,"

Vic shook his head before putting the sketchbook and pencil down on the window sill before grabbing his bags and slowly making his way down the stairs into their new room.

Johnny stared up at the big house in front of her, she was sitting on the sidewalk, using the Impala as a make-shift rest as she leaned against it, the sketch book propped on her raised leg as her hand hovered over the page, silently wondering where to begin.

Her eyes dropped to the black page in front of her, the image of the house stuck in her head, hand now gliding across the page as she drew.

She started with the house, the tall, blue building and worked on the attachments like the porch with the seat swing connected to it. She drew the trees standing tall in the back and the clouds and the sky, the sun high in the sky.

She almost didn't notice when a breeze went by, her hand pausing on drawing the little things and her head coming up, confusion written on her face as she looked around.

"I thought no body lived here," Johnny tensed up, her eyes shooting toward the voice and taking in the tall, lean body before she was meet with a face that had freckles across the boys nose, his red hair making his emerald eyes stand out. "Ah…" her eyes were wide as she gazed into his curious ones.

"We just moved in today?" she mentally cringed at how nervous she sounded.

Wally was internally worried, silently wondering if she had noticed that there was no breeze and the cause of the rush of air was _him_ running. Letting out a sigh of relief as she simply looked up at him with confused chocolate eyes, he grinned down at her.

"So I get a gorgeous girl living just down the street?" he winked down at her, watching as her face went from confused to amused with the slightest of blushes. "I suppose?" she shrugged, before peering up at him. "Who are you?" she gave him a timid smile as he gave her a grin.

"Wally West, and who, might you be?" He watched as her as she stood up, putting the books and pencil on the top of the car before the smile went from timid to a full blown, sincere one. "Johnny Mulwain," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before noticing his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Johnny." he puzzled over her name, his ears picking up the sound of a door opening and closing. "Johnny, who's your friend?" he eyed the male coming toward them, noticing the similarities between him and Johnny.

"Hey Vic! This is Wally. Wally, this is my brother, Vic. Vic, this is Wally." Johnny grinned up at her brother, pulling Wally over to Vic as she introduced them. "You guys look a lot alike." Wally stated as he shook Vic's hand, earning himself a smile from him. "We're twins, it's only naturally we look alike,"

Wally blinked at them, looking at the both of them before letting out a sigh, "Should have guess that," he laughed. "Where'd you come from?" Johnny spoke up, making Wally panic slightly.

"What do you mean, where did I come from?" his eyes slide from Vic's to hers. "As in how I'm talking to you or the place I was born?" which only earned him a chuckle from Vic and an smile from Johnny. "The first one,"

He blinked at Johnny in confusion. "I meant that you weren't there a minute ago, because I know I was alone." Johnny tilted her head as Wally shrugged. "Taking a run? Did something to make my aunt angry so I'm giving her time to cool off,"

"Oh," Johnny blinked, "So that breeze I felt was you _running_," she blinked again in amazement. "You must be really fast."

Wally laughed nervously, Vic giving him a suspicious look. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty fast…ah, what are you doing out here, if you just moved?" he questioned, wanting desperately to change the subject. "Hm?" he saw Johnny's eyes drift over to the books. "Oh, I was drawing."

Interest sparked in Wally as he saw her eye one of the books, "Really?" he questioned, eyebrows raised in surprise, "Can I see?"

"Um…I guess you can," Johnny picked up one of the books and was going to hand it to him when he had already taken it, opening it at a random page.

"This is awesome, compared to my drawings," he grinned at her after browsing through the drawings. "Thank you?" Johnny raised her eyebrows in question as she took her sketchbook back from him.

Vic suddenly grabbed Johnny's arm when they heard their mother call out. "Vic, John! Come in here!"

"Hey, you look familiar!" Johnny and Vic turned from their house to look at Wally. "Familiar?" Vic's brows furrowed as he gazed in confusion at the red head. "We just moved here." he added. "Johnny told me, it's just…you look _familiar_," Wally narrowed his eyes as he looked into Vic's face.

"What school do you go to?" Johnny spoke up before either boys could say anything more. "North Central High,"

"Awesomesauce," Johnny grinned, ignoring Vic's sigh. "Wanna be friends? It'd be nice to know someone instead of being all awkward penguin again." she added thoughtfully, making Wally laugh.

"Yeah, sure. It'd be nice having normal friends," he grinned back. "Wait, you're going to North Central?" Johnny clapped Wally on the shoulder, shaking her head at him in amusement. "I just said that, didn't I?" her eyes sparkled in humour. "It would be nice to actually know someone," Vic said slowly.

Before anyone else could say anything, Wally's pocket started singing and they listened as he growled as he took it out of his pocket, looking at the text he received. "Damnit, Rob…" he muttered.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you guys soon, alright?" Wally grinned at the two before taking off down the street, leaving Vic blinking in confusion and Johnny grinning.

"We have a _friend_."

"He could easily be lying, you know…"

"Stop ruining the moment."

**And I'm ending it there because I can't think of anything else to write.**

**Review, please?**


	2. The First Day

**So…yeah -coughs-**

**I messed up, I said sophomore when they're actually seventeen, not **_**fifteen**_** and…yeah, sorry about the other thing too…I was, well…never mind.**

**-winces- Sorry about my blunder, I guess I was more tired then I thought I was when I made them fifteen instead of seventeen like they were supposed to be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, so I don't get sued, yay!**

Johnny stared up at the ceiling tiredly, trying to ignore the sounds of her brother up and about, getting ready for their first day of school. She let out a sigh of resignation when she heard their mother finally moving around upstairs and threw the covers off of her to get up.

She lazily gathered her clothes, silently wondering how long Vic had been in the shower before shrugging and making her way up the stairs to take advantage of the bathroom up there because, really, she wanted a lock on the door to her bathroom. _"Which means I'll have to ask Mom about that later..."_ she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Hey, Mama…" she muttered when she climbed the stairs, seeing her mother taking things out of the fridge and getting ready to cook. "Hey there, Johnny baby," Johanna beamed up at her tired looking daughter as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

"I'm going to cook for you two and pack your food, but as soon as you guys are finished getting ready, we need to head out the door, okay? Work calls," Johnny heard her mother call up the stairs, only rapping her knuckles on the wall as a response to let her mother know she heard her.

Opening the door and faintly hearing her brother and mother talking as she closed the door to the bathroom, she let out a sigh and took off her clothes after starting the shower.

"Who was that boy you two were talking to yesterday, Vic?" Vic paused in eating his egg sandwich to look at his mother blankly before it dawned on him who she was talking about. "You mean that red headed boy Johnny was talking to?" after getting a nod from his mother, he looked thoughtful, "I think Johnny said his name was Rally…no, no, it was…ah," he furrowed his brows in confusion as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh, yeah, his names Wally, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Has Johnny made him your guys friend already?" there was amusement in Johanna's voice as she finished making the rest of their breakfast just as they heard the shower upstairs stop. "If she hasn't already, then she'll most likely try when we get to school," he shrugged, finishing his sandwich just as Johnny came down the stairs, toweling off her hair as she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean, when you get to school?"

Johnny grinned at her mother through her wet hair and towel. "Wally goes to the school you enrolled us in!" Seeing Vic's brow furrow in confusion again, Johanna shook her head at Johnny in amusement. "What school? I didn't know you enrolled us already!" Vic frowned at his mother, obvious displeasure in his eyes.

"You're not as nosy as I am, that's why you didn't know. But jeez, Vic, are you that clueless? I said North Central yesterday," she ruffled Vic's drying brown hair affectionately, making their mother laugh as Vic scowled at Johnny, smoothing his hair back into it's normal slicked back do.

"Well, you said we should go as soon as we're done getting ready, yes?" Johnny said brightly as she grabbed one of the egg sandwiches that were on the table and munching on as she waited for her mother and brother's reactions and responses.

"Yes, we probably should," Johanna said as she packaged the rest of the last two egg sandwiches and handed them to Johnny and Vic along with their lunches. "Do you have your books?"

"I packed them last night for the both of us," Johnny said brightly, bringing up one backpack and a satchel, the backpack a simple looking black and red one she handed to Vic and the black satchel decked with peace signs and hero symbols, she kept for herself. "Ooh!" Johanna cooed and hugged Johnny to her tightly as she saw the Batman and Flash key chains attached on it.

"I love you too, Mama, but really, we need to go or you'll be late for work." Johnny said, trying to push Johanna off of her as Vic snickered in the background, the door already open. "Oh, I suppose." there was mock resignation in her voice as she let go of her daughter and picked up a bag, walking to the door and grabbing her keys.

"I don't know my schedule yet, but as soon as I do, I'll text you guys. And I want to know _both_ of your schedules also. And when you get home, you'll both put it on the big calendar on wall in the hallway, okay?" she said as she opened the car and both of them climbed in. "Oh God, we're doing the calendar slash schedule thing again? Isn't that going a little over kill?" Johnny said, giving the house a disdain filled look.

"She's right, we're not in Gotham anymore, so is it _really_ necessary?" Vic leaned on the seats, looking at their mother from the back. "Extremely necessary," Johanna gave both of them frowns as they sulked.

"I realize this isn't Gotham anymore, but there are still _villains_ here, and I want to be able to look at that big piece of paper and _know_ where you are, who you're with and what you're doing _all_ the time." she said, hearing Johnny sigh and Vic let out a grumble but hearing no complaints being made, making her smile.

"If it makes you happy," Vic said as they pulled out of the driveway, thinking of the special schedule their mother made and mentally wincing.

"Yeah, sure…" Johnny stared out the window with a sullen look on her face as she watched buildings go by. "Oh, you know I'm just trying to protect you two with the best of my ability." Johnny let out a sigh and gave her mothers hand a gentle squeeze before turning to look at her, Vic leaning on the seat with his hand on top of theirs.

"I know, Mama," Johnny let out a sigh as they let go of each others hands. "Have a fun day at work today, we'll…see you when we see you." Johnny said, climbing out of the car and closing the door, Vic following suit and adjusting the backpack.

"See you, babies, have a nice day at school!" Johanna waved at them and blew them kisses before driving off. "See you, have a nice day at work!" they both called, waving as their mother left the parking lot.

"…we're early," Johnny said, staring up at the vacant looking school with only a few students and teachers walking around. "Well, a nurses job starts early, right?" Vic shrugged, feeling Johnny wrap her arm around his waist, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So how many classes do you think we have?" Vic asked as they moved to sit on the steps to the school. "Oh, probably Art and English, maybe even P.E." Johnny said, stretching her right leg out before sitting cross legged on the ground and settling herself down in front of Vic. "Probably," he nodded.

"What about Science?" Johnny wrinkled her nose at the word, "We might have Science together, knowing you though…I sincerely hope we do." she giggled, moving away when he put his foot on her back. "No! Vic, you put a footprint on my favourite Flash sweater!" she laughed, taking her sweater off to try and brush off the dirt.

"My foot slipped," he grinned up at her, noticing a blonde girl coming toward them.

"Oh, Hello, I've never seen you two before." she smiled, obviously trying to be polite. "Are you two…" she looked down at the papers she held in her hands, "Victoria and Johnny Mulwain?" she asked, eyes moving from the papers to the two identical looking twins before her.

"Oh, yeah, Vic." she tugged on Vic's sleeve, "And I'm Johnny," she smiled at the blonde girls obvious surprised. "But I thought you were Victoria and he was Johnny?" she had a confused look on her face as she looked at them.

"Oh yeah…our mother misnamed us when we were born. We were supposed to be Victoria and Johnny but then we became Johnny and Victoria," Johnny shrugged, Vic not looking affected at all at having been misnamed.

"Oh…well, this are your schedules here," she handed the schedules to Johnny, noticing she didn't immediately give Vic's his.

"Four classes together." Johnny declared, handing Vic's schedule to him. "Art, English, Science and P.E." she added before smiling at the blonde, "And who are you, exactly?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh! I'm Samantha Kingsley, I was told to show you around the school and answer any questions you had," She smiled, eyeing Vic curiously. "How come, uh…" she looked uncomfortable and as though she stepped out of line. "Vic doesn't talk?" Johnny grinned, ignoring the nudge she got from him.

"Shy, doesn't like meeting new people, doesn't open up unless he knows you." she said, cracking her jaw in thought but smiling when she saw Samantha's grossed out look.

"So are you ready for your tour?" Samantha plastered on a smile before a sudden shout caught their attention and Johnny and Vic were hugged by Wally West, making Samantha scowl in response to Johnny's shriek of surprise and Vic's "Oof!"

"What's up, my buddies?" Wally grinned at them both, tightening his arms around their shoulders before relaxing again, ignoring the look Samantha was giving them.

"Wally!" Johnny gasped, hugging him back, "Is school almost starting already?" she added with a giggle. "What do you want, _West_?" Johnny gave Samantha a surprised look. "Oh wow, rude much?"

"Just came to show my new friends around the school," Wally suddenly looked nervous for some reason, making Johnny narrow her eyes and Vic tilt his head.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Mulwain?" Samantha pulled her from Wally's grasp before she could reply and took them a few feet away from Wally and Vic.

"Look, you shouldn't talk to West if you know what's good for you." Samantha said, sending a glare over her shoulder at Wally. "What's good for me?" Johnny questioned, an eyebrow raising. "Why, exactly?"

"Duh," Samantha rolled her eyes as if everything should have been obvious. "West's a freak, of course." Johnny looked taken aback by her words, hearing the obvious disdain and hate in her voice. "All he does is brag about how _special_ he is and he's done _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_, to show us how he's special. And every time someone tries to talk to him or hang out with him, he _always_ leaves-always claiming he has something important to do but," Samantha was glaring at a saddened looking Wally, Vic looking awkward as he patted Wally on the shoulder.

"West is nothing but a stuck up asshole who thinks he's the greatest and hasn't done anything with his life. _Nobody_ likes him and if you want to fit in, you'll stop all contact with him," Samantha narrowed her eyes on a incredulous looking Johnny.

All Johnny could do was gap at Samantha in surprise and anger at her words, she knew people were still bad here but really, this was almost like going to school back in the Narrows. "Seriously, labelling someone a outcast just because he has important things to do?" Johnny burst out, surprising Samantha and making her jump back. Looking over Samantha's should at Wally's equally as surprised expression, Johnny turned furious eyes on Samantha. "An-anyways, about that-" Johnny cut Samantha off with a raised hand. "I'm ready for my tour," she said.

"O…okay?" Samantha looked eager to show them around when she noticed Johnny walking toward Wally and Vic.

"So what are we going to see first?" Johnny asked, picking up her satchel as she linked her arm with Wally's. "But-but what about…" he looked at Samantha in a questioning way. "I'd rather be friends with you and be labelled a loser for being who I am, then with someone as bitchy as her and be someone I'm not just to try and fit in." Johnny said brightly.

Wally stared down at Johnny's grinning face and then at Vic's smile before grinning at them both. "Well then, let's move onwards!" he said dramatically, looping his other arm through Vic's arm and moving towards the school entrance.

Before they could get very far, they heard Samantha let out a huff and call out to them, "Fine! Be losers for all I care!"

They completely ignored her as Wally dramatically showed them around the school, finally stopping when he realized that they had their schedules already. "Hey, lemme see you're scheds," he said, grabbing Johnny and Vic's schedules from them and looking them over.

He suddenly started laughing at seeing Vic's name at the top of his paper, "You're names _Victoria_?" he gasped, making Vic let out an annoyed sigh as he patiently waited for his laughs to die away.

"Our mother was out of her mind after giving birth to us, so I ended up getting Vic's name and he ended up getting mine," Johnny shrugged when Wally finally calmed but and was only trying to catch his breath now.

"What, she took the morphine the doctors always offer?" he grinned at Johnny before looking back down at the schedules. "From what she said, yeah." Vic shrugged off Wally's arm, listening as Wally let out a disappointed noise before his eyes dimmed as he caught sight of their age up.

"No way man! We aren't going to have _any_ of our classes together!" he moaned, burying his face in Johnny's hair, Vic shaking his head in amusement at his antics as Johnny reached up and pat him on the head sympathetically.

"It's okay, Wally, us being seventeen won't affect our relationship," she said, suppressing the urge to giggle as Wally snorted, lifting his head from her shoulder to look at their schedules again. "How come one of your classes are Music?" he questioned as they headed toward the office to get their assigned lockers.

"Hmm," Johnny looked at Wally, amused before answering him. "I like singing, so I thought, why not take Music?" she shrugged.

In response, Wally grinned at them both, "We are going to be tight, the best-_est_ trio." he said, noticing Vic frowning down at his schedule. "'Sup?"

"Vic's not too good at Science," Wally felt Johnny shrug before she was stepping into the office and talking to the secretary, leaving Wally and Vic alone together.

"Really? I'm a genius at Science, so I could help you. Even thought we're at different grades, Science is _easy_." Wally rolled his eyes, looking at the slightly taller boys schedule again. "That'd be a help, Johnny only knows enough to pass," Vic chuckled quietly. "Eh…I'm not so good at English, because of the, you know…poems we sometimes do." Wally shrugged.

"Oh, _we_ could help you with English. It's in our genes," Vic's eyes sparkled as Wally laughed at his attempt at a joke.

"You would?" Wally raised an eyebrow at Vic, making him shrug. "Yeah, what are friends for, right?" he smiled at Wally making him grin. "I _knew_ we were gonna be tight."

"_Maybe Johnny's right, we could use a friend,"_ Vic thought with a fond smile as his sister came towards them.

"So boys, cheating on me with each other already?" Johnny chirped, eyes sparkling when Vic laughed and Wally sputtered, "Dude!"

**Yesterday, Mount Justice.**

"I'm here!"

"You're late," Batman's voice said, interrupting Wally as he zoomed into sight and stood next to his team mates, looking sheepish. "Yeah, sorry, I was-"

"Later, right now, we have a mission for you." Batman said, eyes narrowed as Wally saw two Green Lanterns standing a little ways behind Batman.

"Hey, GL-One, GL-Two! I haven't seen you two in _ages_!" Wally said brightly, making the lighter skinned Green Lantern chuckle. "By forever, meaning a couple months ago?" his partner shook in his head in amusement at the young speedster. "Then yeah, it's been a while."

"What bring the two of you here, if you don't mind me asking." Kaldur asked politely, wanting to steer the conversation back to the mission. "This is what brings us here," the darker coloured Green Lantern held up a box, opening it and showing them one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, two Green Lantern rings.

The two rings glowed brightly in the small box, the feeling coming from it felt as though they were searching for their owners.

"Woah…" Wally and Robin gaped at the two rings in awe, thoughts whirling around their minds.

"This ring fell to earth a few weeks ago," GL-One told them, "We checked with the Council and they told us that they had nothing to with these rings coming to Earth. Which can only mean that that two new Green Lanterns will be appearing here,"

"Awesome!" Wally grinned broadly. "Yeah, cool. So what does that have to do with us?" Conner asked, an annoyed look on his face. The two Green Lanterns looked at each other a little hesitantly, knowing full well about Superboy's temper.

"They want you to protect and guard the rings." Batman's voice spoke up, making them looked shocked and Superboy looking angry. "Us? But why us?" Megan asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Because until the bearers of these rings accepts their powers, the rings _must_ be kept safe."

"And we'd do it ourselves, but there has been trouble that we must attend to."

"Why don't you take it with you guys?" Artemis questioned, only to get a negative response. "The rings _have_ to be made available to the owners at all times. We are not allowed to deny someone their powers just because we are not able to give them."

"So we're babysitting a piece of jewellery," Superboy growled. "Pretty much," one of the Green Lanterns grinned at them brightly, only making Conner grunt and look away from them. "Is he always this cheery?" the same Green Lantern grumbled to his partner, only getting an exasperated look in return.

"We would be honoured to guard such a powerful tool," Kaldur said quickly, before any of his team mates could say anything else, he took the box containing the rings. "Yeah, absolutely, but aren't there supposed to be only a couple of you each sector?"

"Yes, but apparently, fate has other plans in store."

Both of the Green Lanterns were gone before they could be questioned any more, Batman having disappeared also.

"So, Wally, why were you late this time?" Robin smirked at Wally, everyone expecting him to make up some excuse. Wally simply blinked at Robin in confusion before his eyes lit up in remembrance. "Oh, the reason why I was late was because I meet two new friends!"

They watched as he grinned in excitement, "They just moved down the block from me, they're twins!"

"Oh, you meet new neighbours," Artemis said, nodding her head once he said 'Just moved'.

"No, I meet new _friends_," Wally said, giving Artemis a slight glare.

**Meh…still thinking of how I should have re-read it or had someone beta it for me before I posted it.**

**Review, please?**


	3. Call of the Rings

**Not my best, I can admit that. Nothing really happens here, just…well, I don't know what happens but it's actually all chopped up so it's probably not gonna be good, you know…**

**Disclaimer: I'm never going to own Young Justice…**

"You know what I noticed?" Artemis glanced at Wally in irritation at his outburst, silently trying to tell him to shut up. "One of the rings is smaller then the other," Wally continued, gaining everyone's attention and drawing Robin to his side.

Sitting in the box the Green Lanterns left them, side by side, were two identical looking rings that were different sizes. The glow from them were bright, the feeling as though they were searching for their owners, or already found them and were just waiting.

**, . . . ; : / ' ' \ ; : . . . ,**

"_I'm waiting for you, Johnny…" Johnny watched as a two green lights left a strange planet, the name Oa coming to her faintly, as she watched the two green lights dance around in space. "Find us," the strange female voice whispered, as though it was standing right beside her. The green lights suddenly sped up, their destination appearing to be earth, as though searching for something._

"_Willpower is your strength, Johnny. You and your brother…"_

_As though she was looking through a haze, she watched the green lights find their target, zooming toward someone's home and looking as though they phased through the building and to the slumbering owners inside._

"_Accept your destiny, and become Guardians of the Universe!" a male voice suddenly came through, the tone pleading before the scene and voices melded into nothing._

Johnny was sitting up in her bed, feeling shaken and looked over to Vic's side of the room, seeing him already up and pacing.

"What was that?" he asked, even though the rational part of his brain was telling him she couldn't possibly have seen what he saw, but something else was telling him the exact opposite. Making him want to seek out his older sisters comfort.

"I don't know," he heard Johnny say quietly, hearing her shuffle around on her bed as he walked back and forth between their beds. "But the dreams are getting stranger, aren't they? Ever since we moved here a month ago, they've been getting…I don't know, real?"

Vic let out a shuddering breath, moving towards Johnny and climbing into her bed with her. That small part of him still wanting his older sisters comfort. "Will you sing, Johnny, please?" he whispered, burying his face into her pillow.

"Of course, Vic…always," he heard Johnny murmur.

"_What should I do, I'm just a little baby/What if the lights go out and maybe/And then the wind just starts to moan/Outside the door he followed me home"_

Vic felt her stroking his hair, felt himself relaxing. He felt all his worries and fears over the dream slip away as reality left and was replaced by dreams as Johnny continued to sing to him.

"_Well goodnight moon/I want the sun/If it's not here soon/I might be done/No it won't be too soon 'til I say/Goodnight moon."_

**, . . . ; : / ' ' \ : ; . . . ,**

"How many times have I said this already? Mom, I'm your _daughter_. Not your _wife_," One of Johnny's hands were up and rubbing at her temple while the other held the phone to her ear. Hearing Wally's booming laugh only made her more irritated when her mother replied back, _"Uh huh, that's great baby. So what's for dinner tonight?"_

"Butler's Jeevies," Johnny muttered, sending a half hearted glare to Vic and Wally, narrowing her eyes on them when they innocently sat down at the kitchen counter.

"_What was that?"_

"I said I was going to put you on speaker," she sighed, pressing one of the buttons on the handset device and setting it on the counter. "So what are we having for dinner?" Johnny asked, shaking her head when all she got were thoughtful hmms from them.

"Oh, I know!" Wally snapped his fingers, grinning brightly. "We could have beef dip!"

"We'll have to go pick up bread then, because we don't have any." Johnny shrugged. _"What about spaghetti? I could bring garlic bread on my way back home,"_ making the three teenagers stare at the phone blankly. "We'll already be eating by then," Vic said slowly.

"_Oh, that's right_." Wally snickered at the chagrin they heard in Johanna's voice.

"Well, we have…" Johnny moved to the freezer and opened it, peering inside curiously. "We have beef, steak, round steak, roast beef-which will be cooked tomorrow, judging by your faces," Johnny gave Wally and Vic an amused smile as their faces lit up when roast beef was mentioned. "And then in the cupboards we have ingredients for a salad, soup and-is that meatballs? Who got _that_?" Johnny pulled out a can of meatballs and stared at it in bewilderment.

"_Oh, I got that yesterday, I think…but I need to go in a minute, so what are you cooking?"_

Johnny put the can of meatballs back into the cupboard, listening to Wally, Vic and their mother bicker back and forth about what she was going to make for supper. "Nut Crackers, people!" Johnny threw her hands up in the air. "I'll make mashed potatoes, steak with brocali and carrots on the side, alright?" she said, exasperation in her voice.

"Then for desert," she gave the phone and Wally a mock glare, "I'll make brownies with M&M's, alright?"

"_Sounds good, bye babies! And Wally, make sure to remind Barry and Iris you're here, yes? Don't want them to worry over their pup!"_

Johnny and Wally collapsed in giggles as Vic hung up the phone. "I don't think she realizes that it's Saturday and they already know you're here," Vic's amused voice only made Wally and Johnny laugh harder.

Johnny and Wally were gasping for breath after getting over their giggle fit, clunching their sides and trying to will away the cramps their laughing caused. "There's pizza in the oven, and some juice and pop in the fridge," Johnny let out a weak giggle. "I'll get started on cooking supper." she added, straightening from her limp position on the counter.

"Pizza!" she shook her head at Wally's excited shout, taking out the steaks from the freezer and letting out a sigh.

**, . . . ; : / ' ' \ : ; . . . ,**

Vic watched out of the corner of his eyes as Wally shoved the last of the pizza into his mouth. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the game, only to scowl when his Hawke died in battle.

"How come Jo says Nut Crackers, and other ridiculous things in place of swearing?" Wally's voice broke to Vic's thoughts, making him pause the game and actually think about it. "I have no idea, maybe it's because we used to live in Gotham, you know? A lot of swearing, raping, killing and stuff happens there, it's like…" Vic appeared thoughtful as Wally's bites of his food slowly got smaller. "It's like?"

"It's like she's trying to distance herself from what we lived with, that's the only thing I could think of. Dad would be able to tell you more about why, he's usually good at figuring people out." Vic shrugged.

"Who _is_ your dad?" Wally stared into Vic's face, the familiarity in it telling him he should know who their father was. "Well…uh…" Vic rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "We usually don't talk about him, because we don't know _who_ he is. We've never asked Mom, or even thought of having a dad, you know? We always thought, if he's not here, it's obvious he didn't want us, right?" Vic shrugged, not looking distressed or saddened at the thought.

"Uh…sorry, dude…" Wally looked embarrassed at his question, "I was only curious…sorry if I stepped over a line, man."

Vic shook his head, "No, it's okay. It's a normal question," he shrugged, both of their heads lifting up when they heard Johnny shout something that sounded like "Supper's done!" making them both zoom down the stairs, game forgotten.

"You're cooking smells _so _good," Wally groaned as he stared down at his plate for a second before digging in, making Johnny stare and then laugh. "You _always_ say that," she grinned, leaning back on the couch on Vic and Wally ate their food on the floor, plates on the coffee table.

"Mmcuh mm ummm," was Wally's response, mouth full of food.

"Chew, swallow and then talk, Wals." Johnny wrinkled her nose, eyes flickering between Wally and the screen. "It's true, though." Wally pouted up at her, green eyes staring before he glanced back down at his plate. "It's steak, mashed potatoes and veggies…it's not 5-star," Vic pointed out, hearing Johnny snicker.

After they were finished eating, they put the dishes in the dishwasher, Wally complaining about Johnny not letting him have any brownies "Just because they were a little hot,"

"They just came out of the oven, Wally, they're not 'a little hot'," Vic chuckled, watching a sulking Wally mournfully watch Johnny as she laid the brownies on a cooling tray. "They look so good though!" Wally moaned, turning to throw his arms around Johnny's waist and mock-sobbing.

"You can have brownies when they're cooled down, Wals, right now. Let's go watch a movie, yes?" Wally let out a sigh, dragging himself after Johnny as she pulled him back into the living room.

He brightened slightly when she pulled him down on the makeshift nest of blankets and pillows she made, Vic moving to the DVDs and picking a random one out and putting it into the player before sprawling on the couch.

Wally and Johnny started laughing when _Beauty and the Beast_'s main menu popped up, quieting down when Vic pressed play to start the movie.

Close to the middle of the movie, Wally had unwrapped his arms from around Johnny and gotten up to get the brownies, coming back with half of them on a plate. "Thar she goes," Johnny giggled, moving and snuggling up to Wally's side as he ate. "You know…we've never been anywhere and we've been living in Central for two weeks." Vic said, making Wally stop mid bite as he and Johnny looked up at him.

"We've been to Wally's, school, the library, the park and the grocery store." Johnny said, raising an eyebrow at Vic when he snorted, "I know, but I meant we haven't _explored_ anywhere else."

"Well…we haven't," Johnny looked up at Wally, "We can go sightseeing tomorrow," he said, pointing at the window. "Because I really don't think any of us want to go outside in the dark right now," he grinned, raising an eyebrow down at Johnny when she only cuddled against him.

"We can talk about this when it's, I dunno…light out there." Johnny said, Vic making an agreeing noise as they started watching _Beauty and the Beast_ again.

Johnny was tiredly staring into tufts of red hair in confusion, the feeling of familiar arms wrapped around her loosely making her wonder who she was cuddling with, and why. The last thing she remembered was Belle rushing to stop Gaston from killing Beast and Wally using her as a pillow, fast asleep.

She let out a quiet snort of laughter when she heard Wally mutter in his sleep, rolling her eyes at herself for not remembering that she and Wally had fallen asleep on the floor together. Looking around as much as she could, she let out a sigh when she saw Vic sleeping on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Wiggling around in Wally's grasp, she pulled their own blanket up and covered them in it before succumbing back into sleep herself.

Unknown to the three teenagers, a man was hovering above the house with a scowl on his face. His eyes were narrowed on the house as a car pulled up, Johanna stepping out tiredly and taking out her keys, opening the door to the house.

"I need to kill those two before they find the rings, or the rings find them." he hissed darkly. Glaring as the mother of the two turned the lights out, before going to bed herself. "There will be no more Green Lanterns on my watch," his fists clenched, anger rolling off him in waves.

He gave the house one more dark look before flying off. "I'll make sure these two never will the light of day again."

**Yeah…still looks like I just threw a bunch of stuff together…**

**Review anyways?**


	4. The First Attack

**So this is the next day…obviously, the title says it all so…**

**Disclaimer: …No, I don't own Young Justice.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Johanna sat at the kitchen counter with the biggest grin on her face, instantly Vic wary after telling Johnny and Wally he'd catch up to them at the park after seeing what their mother had wanted.

"Mom…" Vic said slowly, eyes watching her hands that fidgeted with a picture. "What is that, exactly?" he questioned, knowing better then to try and make a grab for the photo she was holding.

He felt a shiver go down his spine at remembering Johanna sending Johnny sprawling on the floor when she had tried to take something from their mother.

"Are Wally and Jo together?" already he was dreading his decision to stay rather then leave with the other two. He narrowed his eyes on his mother, wondering where the sudden question came from and ignoring that familiar feeling of jealousy welling up inside him. "If they were, you'd know Johnny would tell us, or are you trying to say you _think_ they have feelings for each other?"

Vic watched as Johanna flipped the photo she was holding over, showing him what it contained and felt relief washing through him, causing him to laugh. "No! God, no." he shook his head, hand reaching out and grasping the photo. "They're not together, we're just…comfortable with him, like we are with Dimitra," he shook his head.

"So there's _nothing_ there?" Johanna looked disappointed, staring at the photo of Wally and Johnny cuddling mournfully.

"This is Dimitra all over again, isn't it?" Vic shook his head at his mother, amused now. "Yes, we get you want us to be in relationships so that it wouldn't always be just us two, but _really_?" he chuckled, letting the photo flutter to the countertop.

Johanna let out a sigh, "I suppose it'd also be false if I asked if _you_ had feelings for Wally?" she raised an eyebrow at him, picking up the photo.

Vic sputtered at her words, his face flushing red and he avoided his mother's eyes. "We've only known him for two weeks, Mom! That's not-And he's-we're just-He's not even bi!" he said, cringing at how he stuttered. He looked up at the ceiling, silently willing his blush to die away and save him some dignity. "And you should know he's not interested in other guys," Vic's hands flailed, trying to find something that'll make him look busy.

"You see how much he flirts with Johnny, he doesn't think of me any other way. I'm not a interest to him romantically, I'm only…Vic, best friend," he let out sigh, hands twisting a cloth around in his hands, eyes still refusing to meet Johanna's.

"Have you told him you're gay?" Johanna furrowed her brows in confusion. "No," he looked sheepish, "I think he thinks I'm straight too. But, I _am_ going to tell him…soon," he said, running a hand through his hair and looking at his mother's soft smile.

"How soon?"

"…when he asks?"

Vic winced at Johanna's disapproving eyes.

"Soon, I can…could…maybe…no," he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I know he wouldn't look at me any different, Wally's like that." he shrugged, hands back to twisting the cloth. "It's just…I dunno, Johnny usually does this stuff, not me. She's all 'no truth, no friendship' and, well…" he let the cloth fall from his hands.

"I have to go, but I'm texting your sister and telling her you guys are having a talk when Wally goes back home. Because since _I_ can't get you to tell Wally, she will." Johanna got up, putting the photo on top of the fridge.

"Oh God, you really are making Johnny you're wife, aren't you?" Vic looked amused, but relieved at having the conversation changed for the moment.

"Somebody has to act like the mother here while I'm gone," Johanna laughed, eyes sparkling as she teased him. "Lord knows, I'm not here enough to take care of you both, or even Wally." she shook her head, looking over at Vic when he let out a snort. "You'd never give up your job, you love it too much." he said, walking to the door with her.

"And you both would be mad at me for quitting," Johanna continued, smiling and leaning over to give Vic a kiss on the forehead. "Did you want a ride?"

"No, I think I'll walk." he shook his head, stepping back and watching as Johanna opened the door to the Impala. "If you say so, sweets. Oh yes, before I forget, it's going to be a late night tonight, so I'm not going to be back until 3 AM the earliest, okay?"

Vic chuckled, gesturing back to the house. "I know, I saw on the wall." he said, watching his mother as she laughed. "Okay, you two have a nice day today, alright?" she ruffled his hair, smiling in affection as he scowled and smoothed it back.

"Yeah, I know…don't work yourself to the bone, either."

Vic watched his mother drive away, black Impala disappearing around the corner before he turned back to the house to get a sweater and Johnny's satchel.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Johnny giggled as she and Wally spun around, the chains to the swings entangled. She felt Wally shaking in laughter as the swings started slowing down, their backs touching as their laughter subsided.

"Oh no," they both let out disappointed noises when Wally's phone rang.

Swinging around each other, they separated as the swings went back to their original positions. Johnny watched as Wally muttered irritably as he replied back to whoever had texted him. "I have to go," he finally sighed, standing up with a pout.

"Aw, it's okay, Wals. It's important if you're leaving suddenly. Besides, it's not like you're cheating on us." Johnny teased him, ruffling his hair like she would with Vic.

"I'd never cheat on you, beautiful." Wally grinned, glancing back down at his phone again and sighing. "See you both later?" he raised his eyebrows up questioningly. "Probably, Barry invited us over for dinner tonight," Johnny shrugged, eyes laughing as Wally gasped dramatically.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Thought it was common knowledge." Vic's voice cut in, Wally whirling around before launching himself at Vic in a hug.

"Sudden hug attack because…?"

"Leaving, need to go…should have left two minutes go." Wally's muffled voice reach their ears. "Then you should probably let Vic go and zoom away, yes?" Johnny grinned as Wally reluctantly let go of Vic. "Yeah, I need to go, see you!"

They watched as Wally left, giving each other fond smiles when he disappeared.

"So why did mom text me and say 'you need to have a talk with your brother'?" Johnny raised an eyebrow as Vic winced. "Do I have to give you _the talk_?" she teased, a grin on her face as Vic scowled with a blush on his face.

"No, the first time was enough, thank you very much." he grumbled, sitting down on the swing beside her.

They sat side by side, swinging slowly and staring up into the sky, each lost in their own thoughts before Vic finally spoke up, making Johnny look over to him.

"Mom took a picture of you and Wally cuddling in your sleep, and wanted to know if you were together." she furrowed her brows, opening her mouth to respond but having Vic beat her to it. "I told her we were just comfortable with him like we are with Di." he continued, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Johnny had narrowed her eyes at Vic, stopping her swing and watching Vic's profile for a few moments.

"You told her that you liked Wally, didn't you?"

"…in a sense,"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He scowled down at the two siblings as they had a heart-to-heart. His eyes were narrowed in thought as he watched them, trying to think of ways to kill them that wouldn't be so questionable to the police or hospital.

Or even their own mother.

He couldn't let the two Green Lanterns know he was there, and that he was trying to kill these could-be Green Lanterns.

He had been annoyed though, in the beginning. With the red headed child was there with the girl, but that was quickly pushed aside when the red head had left, leaving just the two twins alone.

He looked around him, noticing the lack of cars and even people.

"This could work for me," he muttered, gaze returning to the twins below. "It could look like a simple robbing gone wrong," he added thoughtfully.

"Or I could wait, and have been get crushed by the on coming storm," he chuckled darkly, eyeing the dark clouds that were approaching. "Either one could work," he said.

"If they somehow survive…then I'll have no choice but to face them myself."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"How's the rings?" Batman's voice entered the room, causing the whole room to turn their attention to them, Batman narrowing his eyes at Wally, who had been later then usual today.

"Other then the occasional glow now and then in the day? Totally fine," Wally shrugged, munching down on a container of cookies. "During the night it's very active," Megan said, looking at the rings briefly before turning her gaze back to the Dark Knight.

"It blinks on and off like a light switch at night,"

"It could be reacting to something," Black Canary said, theorizing the activity the rings were exhibiting. "Or someone," Batman suggested, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Does this mean the power rings are getting closer to find their owners?" Kaldur questioned, his brows furrowing as everyone murmured. "That may be the answer, but it could also mean something else," Batman said, "All we can do is stay on high alert and wait for the activity to get stronger," he added.

"But that's all we've been doing!" Superboy said, a scowl on his face. "For two weeks, all we've been doing is waiting for the rings to make up their minds! Why can't you give us a decent mission for a change?"

Batman and Black Canary looked at the young clone blankly at his outburst. "You don't think protecting one of the most powerful weapons in the universe is a decent mission?" Black Canary's eye narrowed.

"If so, would you all like to go back to stopping bank robberies?" Batman continued, all of them wincing at the suggestion.

They all remembered how they all complained, on a slow week where they had no mission, that they had nothing to do. Forcing Batman to give them small jobs like stopping bank robberies. Things that are big and action packed for regular heroes, but not superheroes.

Superboy, in response, let out a grunt and folded his arms across his chest, the scowl still fixated on his face but no complaints coming forth, making Batman give off an air that said 'I thought so,'

"Is that _all_ you wanted?" Kid Flash cried impatiently. "Me and Jo were having so much fun when you called, and then Vic was there! You totally pulled me away from them!" he added in a huff. "And I kinda need to go to, leave as soon as I can?"

"We are aware, Kid Flash." Black Canary said, "Flash has informed us of the…_date_ you have with your friends at your house," she assured him.

"Date?" Robins head shot up in mischief, "A date with _two_ people, _twins_?" he shot a look at Kid Flash, who immediately reacted. "None of your business, brat." Wally stuck his tongue out, only to stare at Robin in panic when he had taken out his computer .

"Batman!"

"Robin," Batman's voice was stern, making Robin pout. "Remember our talk about privacy?"

Robin let out a huff as he closed his computer and stomped off to another room. "What's a guy gotta do to get some decent hacking action around here?" they heard him grumble.

Kid Flash grinned as he felt relief wash through him, quickly running off to meet his uncle.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Did you hear that?" Johnny looked around them, Vic having paused going through the satchel to try and hear what she was talking about. "Hear what? 'Cause all I can hear is the wind," Vic turned to continue walking to Wally's house when the sound of wood cracking and then something falling.

Vic turned to look at Johnny in panic, only to hear her let out a shout and the feeling of him being pushed away and falling to the ground. "Johnny?" he scrambled to his feet, staring at the large tree in surprise and fear. "God, Johnny, say something!" he looked at the length of the tree, panicking even further when he realized it was the size of a car and could have killed them.

"I'm okay! A little bruised and hurting, but I'm fine!" Johnny popped up, climbing over the tree with small twigs and leaves in her hair.

"A little bruised and hurting? You're arms _bleeding_, for God's sake!" Vic yanked Johnny to him, ripping the rest of her sleeve off to press against her arm, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get you to Iris, because I know for a fact that I have _no_ bandages in the satchel, shit…oh God, you're bleeding." Vic muttered to himself as he cradled Johnny to his chest, running as fast as he could to Iris and Barry's house.

"I'm not dying, Vic." Johnny huffed, annoyed as he continued to ignore her before she suddenly let out a shriek when he stopped suddenly, eyes only catching the word _Allen_ on the mailbox before Vic was shouting for Iris.

"Iris! Johnny needs your help, preferably with bandages!" Vic said breathlessly when the door was pulled open, pushing past a surprised looking Wally and to Iris.

"What _happened_?" Iris stared wide eyed at Johnny as Vic placed her on a chair in the dinning room. "I don't know! One minute, we're walking here after dropping books off at the library, then Johnny's stopping and saying she heard something and a tree fell! A fucking _tree_." Vic said as Wally rushed toward them.

"What happened to you, babe?" Wally stared wide eyed at Johnny, who have him a deadpan look as Iris came back with a First Aid box.

"Short version, right?" Johnny drawled, wincing as Iris cleaned her wound. "I'm not dying, blast you," she scowled at the three males faces, shaking her head at Barry, Wally and Vic in faint amusement. "We were on our way here, I stopped because of a noise, a tree starts falling, so I pushed Vic out of the way and got out of there myself," she sighed.

She reached up and started pulling what twigs and leaves she could reach, feeling Wally bat her hand away and start cleaning her hair for her.

"A tree fell?" Barry asked, disbelief in his voice as he watched his wife start wrapping Johnny's arm in a bandage. "As far as I know, yeah. All I heard was some noise, like the beginning of a tree falling and then the _crack!_-" Johnny smiled her thanks at Iris before looking at the hovering males before her, "then the tree was just falling, and Vic was in the way, so I pushed him and got this, because one of the branches caught my sleeve," she finished, gesturing to her bandaged arm.

"Isn't that a little…suspicious?" Barry's brows furrowed as Wally launched himself at Johnny, hugging her. "Not really…"

"Where were you?" Iris asked, coming back from putting the First Aid away, concern clear in her eyes.

"You know where that one lane of trees are, where they're all along the sides, going on for at least two blocks and then turning back into houses?" Vic said, pulling away from Wally and Johnny. "Well, we were there, between the half way point between your house and our house," he shrugged, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You were almost _killed_?" Johnny let out a sigh at Wally's angered tone. "I'm not died, as you can see, I'm-" she was interrupted when Wally stood up with her, making her squeal in surprise at the speed he used to gather her in his arms protectively.

She was carried to the living room, Wally cradling her to him as they sat down on the couch, Iris sitting beside them with Vic and Barry sitting on the other couch.

"Are they always this protective?" Johnny ignored Wally even as his arms tightened around her, eyebrow raised in question. "Oh, they could be worse, believe me." Iris shook her head and chuckled. "But the whole story, what were you guys doing?" Barry turned serious eyes to Johnny, watching her as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Well, after Wally left us-" she patted Wally's head at his saddened whimper, "we kind of just sat on the swings before Vic reminded me we had books to return. So we went to the library and returned the books that were in my satchel," Johnny shrugged. "After doing that, we were walking through the tree covered lane, coming here, when I heard a noise from in the trees," Johnny scratched her cheek in thought.

"So I stopped to listen, and asked Vic if he heard. He said he heard nothing and we were going to start walking again when one of the trees suddenly let out this big crack and started falling. Because Vic was right in the middle of the tree's path, I pushed him to the side, then tried to get out of there myself but my sleeve was caught on one of the branches and this happened," she gestured to her bandaged arm.

"It's blocking the road, right?" Barry frowned, looking out the window toward the way to the tree lane. "I should go check it out and call someone," he muttered, standing up.

"Or you can just call someone," Johnny said dryly. "Really, it's not a crime scene…"

"Still, it's worth at least a look."

Before any one could stop him, Barry had his shoes on and he was out the door.

Johnny had an annoyed look on her face as she relaxed against the concern boy holding her. "I'm not dying, Wals. I'd like to think it'd take more then a scratch on the arm to kill me," she shook her head, eyes landing on Vic.

"It could have been worse, you might not have gotten out of the way in time, or your arm could have been broken instead of 'scratched' and-"

"I'm _fine_."

Vic shook his head as they bickered, Johnny having moved out of Wally's lap but his arms still wrapped around her.

He ignored the feeling of jealousy that enclosed his chest at Wally's obvious concern for Johnny, already knowing it was stupid.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Barry stared at the tree with a frown.

He eyed the obvious marks where something had rammed into it, or someone had slammed something against the tree. He walked around the base of the tree to see where it had landed and see if Johnny had left anything out.

"Well, what she says looks to have happened, I wonder if she knew someone was trying to kill them?" he questioned aloud to himself, eyeing the disturbed gravel where Vic had appeared to land and then the disturbed gravel on the other side where Johnny had tried running, a piece of her sleeve still clinging to the branch.

He frowned when he thought of someone trying to kill them, the worry and suspicion eating at him as to _why_ someone would want them both dead.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He cursed at no one.

He hadn't been as quiet as he thought he had been and the girl had saved herself and her brother. The only wound being inflicted on her being the one on her arm where a _branch_ had caught her when she had saved herself.

"Failure," he hissed, trembling in rage when he realized that they'd most likely tell the boys parents and they'd know someone was trying to kill them if they had seen the 'accident' he had tried to stage.

"One more time!" he vowed, "If they survive the next one, I'll kill them myself!" he growled, turning his eyes to the direction the twins were in. "I cannot let them survive, there _must not_ be more Green Lanterns!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**All I got, but now I have to go, because I'm going dragged to bingo with my mom because she, apparently, won two tickets and Gitx won two.**

**-sigh-**

**So I'm going to play one of the tickets, wish me luck?**

**-Wolf**


	5. Late Night Talking

**Wrote this while I was at the bingo, I had books with me and, well, no luck, so I was writing this and dabbing at the same time.**

**Laugh, I was after reading that.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Even as irritation welled inside her at Wally and Vic's babying of her, Johnny smiled.

They had both been getting everything for her even though she had tried to assure them both that she was more then capable to get herself food, or something to drink. Hell, simply getting up made one of them jump to their feet just to help her.

She had really tested them when Iris had come back into the living room with a change of clothes for her, both boys looking hesitant but still obviously wanting to help her still. In the end, because Vic was her twin, he had picked her up and decided to help her change.

Leaving a very much laughing Barry and Iris.

Which now left her here.

Barry was choking down his food, trying his hardest not to laugh while Iris was biting down on her bottom lip and trying to stuffle her giggles at Johnny's annoyed look.

They both kept glancing at Johnny in a baggy shirt of Wally's and a pair of Iris's shorts. While both boys glanced at her for different reasons, obviously concern being one of them.

"Laugh, get it out of your system." Johnny glared at Wally, before turning to glare at her brother as Barry and Iris collapsed into laughter.

Vic and Wally looked sheepish, but not regretting hovering over her, and to quote them 'Making sure your absolutely comfortable'.

"Just so you know, this-" Johnny began, gesturing to the laughing duo opposite of them, "is all your fault. Everything since we got here is your fault." she added, letting out a sigh when Barry was reduced to breathless gasps and Iris was giggling weakly.

"And I'm going to continue blaming you when you hover over me at school, because I _know_ you will be!" she narrowed her eyes on Barry as he started his laughing fit all over.

"Aw, beautiful, we're only looking out for you!" Wally grinned at Johnny, making her smack him over the head. "It's bordering on creepy, don't you think?"

Johnny looked over at Barry, annoyance clear in her eyes. "Don't kill yourself laughing now," she drawled, silently watching as Barry slowly calmed down. "You called Johanna to tell her you were going to spend the night here, right?" Iris questioned after their laughing had finally died away.

"Yeah, we even texted Mom just in case." Johnny looked relieved to have been both calm now as Barry simply grinned in amusement.

"Wouldn't want her to worry, right?…" Johnny turned her eyes to Barry, trying to tell him to simply stop, a 'Please no' look on her face, one which he happily ignored. "Just think, she might think that you three ran off to elope!" he wiggled his eyebrows, making Wally give an embarrassed laugh, Vic only shaking his head with a small blush.

"There's just no stopping you," Johnny let out a sigh, rolling her eyes as Barry simply grinned at her brightly.

Spying Wally picking at her plate, she smiled and pushed it towards him. Ruffling his hair as he nuzzled her cheek briefly while hugging her, before digging into the plate.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Johnny turned in a circle slowly, her eyes wide at how many orbs of colours there were. She watched the red, orange, yellow, blue, indigo, violet, black, white and green dance around her._

_Her brows furrowed when she noticed they were in groups, the colours all sticking to themselves. Her eyes moved around, eyeing each and every one of them, curiosity overtaking her and her hand reached out to touch one of the violet orbs, gasping when she felt someone instead of just the orb._

_Her eyes were wide as she snatched her hand away, shock and awe flowing through her at the feeling of such extreme _love_ that came from that one, fleeting touch._

_She stared at the violet orbs, eyes going to the rest of the colours and silently wondering what they would feel like before two, lone green orbs caught her eye. She looked at them curiously, the feel of one of them like she _knew_ it._

_Walking over to them slowly, she picked it up, feeling the familiarity of it as she grasped it and held it up to her face, thumb absently stroking the side as words from it flowed towards her._

"_Accept me, Johnny…" She peered at the orb in her hands in shock, her eyes wide. "…this is your destiny…"_

_Her brows furrowed as the orb suddenly transformed into a ring, turning it over in her hands, Johnny looked it over, finally looking at the crest on the strange ring._

"_A lantern?"_

Johnny muttered irritably, love and affection making her irritable mutters die away as she squirmed her way out of Vic and Wally's grasps.

She let out a sharp gasp before giggling when she fell to the floor because one of her legs were still asleep. She stopped giggling, staring at the bed with wide eyes before she snorted in laughter when Wally only muttered before cuddling with Vic.

Johnny tested her leg after a while, smiling when there were no familiar pins and needles traveling up and down her leg. Getting off the floor and making her way to the door, Johnny looked down the hallway both ways, feeling as though she were a rebellious child up past their bedtime.

She rolled her eyes at herself for feeling in such a way, glancing down at herself before shrugging.

"No one could be up at this time of night," she whispered to herself, feet padding down the hallway and down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Letting out a small yawn and stretching her arms above her head, she felt relief wash through her at the knowledge of both boys missing as she entered the kitchen.

"You know, if Wally or Vic were to wake up right now…"

Johnny barely caught the scream that climbed up her throat at the sound of Barry's amused voice.

"Does everyone _want_ to scare me today?" she demanded, her eyes narrowed on a smug looking Barry sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Or, you know…kill me, either one works."

Barry narrowed his eyes on Johnny at her words. "So you already knew someone was trying to kill you with that tree?" he asked, suspicion crawling up his spine. "I suspected that, there's no way a tree that big could just…break suddenly, you know? What I don't understand is _why_ because we were, well…_nobodies_ in Gotham." Johnny shook her head.

"You lived in _Gotham_?"

She gave Barry a confused look, "Yeah, didn't Wals tell you? We used to live in Gotham, Ma was a nurse at one of the hospitals, but then she got transferred because she 'assisted in reviving a well-known criminal'," Johnny quoted, "So she got transferred here, and we moved." she shrugged.

"Who did she revive?" Barry's brows furrowed in confusion, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"Jonathan Crane, he was our…how do I say this," Johnny looked thoughtful as she tried to think of how to say this. "He helped raise us, so we knew him before he became The Scarecrow. But he had an aneurysm because of Batman, and Mom helped save his life because they grew up together and gratitude for just simply _being_ there,"

"He _raised_ you two?" Barry looked incredulous, shock clear in his eyes.

"Helped, they were both busy people. It was mostly us looking after ourselves after we turned 13 though, and we thought we'd spend it at Arkham with him or the hospital with Mama, be with the people who obviously loved us. Rather then alone like the rest of the kids on our block," Johnny scratched at her cheek.

"So Vic wasn't _entirely_ truthful when Wally asked him about your father?"

"He asked about our father?"

"Wally asked Vic who your father was,"

"Oh…I think Vic thought _father_, instead of father." Johnny bit down on the inside of her cheek, seeing Barry's questioning look. "We don't know who our _father_ is, we only know Daddy Jon. We've never asked Mom who he was, because when you live in Gotham, it could have been an accidental pregnancy from rape, or he simply didn't want us." she looked away, already knowing there was a pitying look on Barry's face.

"I'm…sorry,"

"It's, ah, no big deal. It's just the pity that's in everyone's eyes when they find out that disturbs us. We've gotten over the fact that we'll never know our real father."

Johnny and Barry lapsed into a silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

Barry was thinking over everything Johnny had just told him, trying to imagine Scarecrow as someone who had helped care for her and her brother and failing miserably. The man Johnny had been talking about, how much affection she had been she had said _Daddy Jon_ just wasn't…it didn't sound _real_ to him, the guy he knew just didn't fit with the one she obviously knew.

"You look…_familiar_," Barry's brows furrowed, realizing how stupid that sounded as soon as it left his mouth. "I'd like to think I'd be a familiar face around here after two weeks," Johnny's voice sounded amused as a chagrined look crossed Barry's face.

He thought of what he wanted to say as Johnny moved to sit across from him, wondering why she just looked…like someone he knew.

"It's just that, you look like someone I know. But I can't, for the life of me, think of _who_," he saw Johnny tilt her head, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Well, mom said me and Vic look like our real father. Vic more so then me," she shrugged.

"But because we both have brown hair and brown eyes, we usually just played it off as us just being Native, because everyone in our family has either brown hair, brown eyes, honey eyes or black hair," she added thoughtfully.

"But yeah, I remember Mom saying Vic looked like our father the most, accompanied by Daddy's grumble." she smiled, shaking her head.

"Have you heard her mention a name before?" Barry's curiosity was spiked, the need to know gnawing at him.

"Yeah, I think so…maybe," Johnny furrowed her brows, "I think it was back when we were eight, I had gotten up because of a strange dream and went to the kitchen when I heard her on the phone with Daddy, she said a name multiple names…but what was it?"

"It started with a G or J, I know that." Johnny tilted her head, muttering names to herself.

"Jordan!" she snapped her fingers, eyes brightening. She never noticed as Barry stiffened in surprise, his eyes widened at hearing the name Jordan. "The name Jordan was mentioned in their conversation, but she hung up on Daddy after a while. I was to tired to question her on why," Johnny twirled a strand of hair around her index finger before grinning up at Barry.

"I should go back to the boys before they wake up and notice I'm gone, who knows what will happen if they wake up," she got off her stool, giving Barry a small wave.

"Night,"

Barry was left sitting there, shock flowing through him as he thought of how much she looked like him. He chuckled low in his throat, closing his eyes, three faces popping up in his minds eye and his breath got caught in his throat as the realization of who their father was finally caught up to him.

_They were Hal's kids._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Johnny frowned, only half listening to her music teacher as she talked.

Her thoughts were on her dream and the talk she and Barry had. But the dream, she turned her eyes away from her teacher in front and looked out the window.

The ring she held in her hand, the pull from it was strong. The female voice that had been calling to her, telling her to 'accept her destiny' was beginning to get to her. But the symbol on the ring was what was stuck in her mind, the lantern.

"What did it mean, my destiny?" she muttered to herself, a frown tugging at her lips.

"Johnny,"

She looked towards her teacher, a false smile on her lips as last night replayed in her mind. "Yes, Pepper?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

He had everything planned out, this was the only chance he was giving himself to kill them indirectly. If they survived…

If they survived this one, he'd kill them himself and make _sure_ they died before the rings could come to them.

He let out a breath, watching the twins as the bell to their school rang, telling him that they were out and going home, or leaving with the red head. His eyes narrowed, irritation filling him at the thought of the red head. He had been hovering over them, especially the girl, today.

"If he's still with them today, then I'll have to kill him too." he muttered, watching the school entrance for them.

He had tried to wait for morning, but the red head was with them, making him wait and try to get them alone. Because the red haired boy who fawned over the girl didn't _need_ to die, after all, he was no superhero. So he was no threat to him, just an extreme pain.

But this time, if he was still with them…then he could die with them.

His inner musings were interrupted when the trio walked out of the building, his interest rising at the red head as he talked to the twins before going the opposite way.

A smug smirk tugged at his lips, "You just made this easier for me, boy," he chuckled darkly, following the twins as they headed home. "How do they die? A car crash, maybe…that wouldn't be _to_ questioned. But they will need to be distracted for it to work…"

A frown replaced his smirk, annoyance flowing through him when he realized that one of them would have to be distracted somehow.

He eyed the boy, the weaker of the two of them.

A plan was formulating in his mind, the thought of trying to kill them in secret being abandoned as the twins continued on their way.

He perked up at the sound of the girl's voice, "Does it feel like we're being followed to you?" he watched as she looked around them, a frown on her face. "Nobodies following us…" her brother replied, shaking his head. "Yeah…maybe I'm just imagining things," he watched as they continued walking towards their home.

He grinned darkly when they entered the street he originally tried killing them, the street called Treetop Avenue.

He watched in malicious glee as he made the girl look over in the trees again, watched them as they stood in the middle of the road and a speeding truck came barrelling towards them at the speed the foolish truck drivers always drive with.

He anticipated the head on collision it would make as they realized they were standing in the way of an oncoming truck.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So…yeah, cliff hanger, right?**

**Thought I've never done one in a while and decided to do it, just because.**

**Oh, yeah. One more thing before I go.**

**Apparently, reviewers(both friends and users on here alike) are both _against_ and _with_ the pairing Wally/Vic.**

**And really, I'm not even sure **_**what**_** I'm going to do with Vic and his feelings for Wally. On another note, I'm not even sure what Wally's feelings are for Vic, either…**

**I was thinking "Yes, Wolf, you **_**could **_**make Wally and Vic a couple. Wally seems like the kind of guy to think 'Love is love, no matter what gender or race', and they **_**know**_** each other. They're **_**comfortable.**_**" because of the people that are trying to tell me to make Wally and Vic a couple…**

**And then I think of the reviewers who are **_**against**_** the pairing and think, "Wally's a scientist, Wolf, you know how scientists are! They think being gay is a disease, genetic mutation or a phase that can be quickly overcome. To them, being gay is something of disgust!"**

**So now I don't know…thoughts?**

**-Wolf**


	6. Birth of the Lantern Twins Part 1

**Short chapter is short.**

**Not that I regret it…**

**All will be explained at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice. If I did, I'd most likely make you hate me for 'ruining' the characters.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I-I don't know! It just got _really_ bright. it was glowing like usual, blinking and then the glow just…didn't go away and only got brighter!"

Batman's eyes narrowed, he and Black Canary giving each other concerned looks as Megan babbled on about the rings.

From what she was saying, at around three AM, the rings started it's night time light show as was usual every night.

But this time, they didn't stop.

It continued from three to four and only got brighter as the time wore on. When the light finally faded, the twin rings were back to sitting innocently in their protective glass box.

Batman's mind was going haywire with all the information Megan was telling him, the most logical explanation coming to mind that they finally found their owners, which could only mean two things…

They were accepted, or had finally made contact.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey Hal!"

Hal Jordan blinked, turning towards Flash in curiosity when he heard his name being called.

He was shocked to find a serious look on the Flash's normally carefree and happy face, the usual bright smile replaced with a thoughtful frown.

"What has you so serious?" his brows furrowed, concern making its presence known.

"I need to ask you some questions, actually. It's important,"

Hal frowned, the concern intensifying at Flash's words, worry gnawing at him as he continued to look at him seriously.

"Questions?"

Flash nodded, appearing determined and oddly _Batman_-like as he stood there.

Hal watched silently as Flash took a deep breath, a frown tugging at his own lips.

"Do you know Johanna Mulwain?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"That is _it_!" Johnny's head jerked up, regretting the decision when her head pounded, the previous few minutes still replaying in her minds eye even as a strange red skinned man flew towards them.

"_Johnny!"_

_She heard Vic shout at her, desperately telling her to _move_ already but she stood frozen, stuck staring as the driver of the truck noticed them on the road, already knowing that he might be too late to turn away._

_She saw him jerk on his steering wheel, the truck turning so suddenly that it flipped over onto it's side, she watched as the truck continued it's way towards her before she gasped, feeling Vic as he collided with her._

_She felt as rocks and dirt dug into her skin and clothes, she heard the sound of her clothes ripping and felt the sting as wounds appeared on her, the wound on her arm reopening and spilling blood anew._

_She whimpered as they landed on the side of the road, shock and fear going through her even as Vic gasped, arms tightening around her._

"Move, Vic!"

She yelled, frantic as she scrambled to her feet, pulling on her brothers arm in an attempt to get him to his feet also, the need to protect him _now_ coursing through her veins as the red skinned came with a sinister snarl came towards them, some kind of yellow light coming from his ring.

_Yellow light!_ Johnny's eyes widened, rushing towards the one trying to kill them even as fear ran through her, threatening to make her freeze up again. Worry was eating at her at spying the truck as it laid on it's side, the truck driver no where in sight.

"Why? You _bastard_, why?" her eyes filled with tears, hoping against hope that he'd focus on her and leave Vic alone.

"Because you must die!" he growled, a ball forming in his hand before it was thrown at her, making her squeak and try to dodge it, only to fall to the ground again as it hit her in the side.

"We've done nothing! I don't even _know_ you!" She shouted, wincing and wrapping an arm around her middle.

"You exist! You are to be Green Lanterns if you choose to, you have to _die!_"

She stumbled back, shocked at his words, the symbol on that ring flashing in front of her before she grew determined, eyes narrowed and a snarl replacing her fearful look.

"We don't have to do anything! You don't decide our fates, no body decides any ones fates but themselves!" she shouted, her will to protect Vic rising inside her, she noticed his sneer at her words.

"You won't hurt Vic, you _can't_ hurt him as long as I'm living!"

"That can be remedied!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After Batman left, Wally kept glancing at the rings, one of them had started glowing after a while, the other one following it's twin.

He frowned, his curiosity winning over his need to go back to Vic and Johnny. He moved towards the rings, drawing Megan and Robins attentions to the rings too. "What're they _doing_?" Robin asked as they peered at the ring, Conner and Artemis coming to stand by them.

"What's happening to them?" Megan's eyes were wide as the rings got brighter.

They all let out shouts and screams as the rings suddenly shot out of the box they were in, the glow bright and they hovered before taking off, green streaks in the air as they zoomed away.

Their eyes were wide as Wally scrambled up, the first one off the floor and running after the rings.

The rest of the team jumped up, Robin sending a brief message to Batman before they were all gone from Mount Justice, following the green lights in the sky as they flew away.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_The rings are gone._

Batman frowned at the message Robin sent him, standing in a hall way in the Watchtower. "Green Lantern's are about to be born…" his eyes flickered up to John, noticing the frown on his face.

"The rings must heeding the owners call." he continued, his frown deepening. Spying Batman's questioning scowl, he shook his head. "I am sorry, Batman, I forgot for a moment…"

"If the rings are gone, then they have found their owners and are going to them. What worries me is the suddenness of this all, they were perfectly fine earlier, as you told me. And now that they are showing activity…"

They turned to look at the end of the hallway, hearing muttering and then Flash was standing by them.

"What's happening?"

"I believe the rings are heading towards their owners," John replied, eyeing Hal's stunned expression. "Is something wrong?"

"…I have kids…"

"May have kids," Flash corrected, "I might be over thinking things…" he winced, looking at Batman's infamous Bat-glare and John's narrowed eyes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Meh…I was going to leave you guys to ponder about what I said last chapter. You know, make you hate me or love me for putting the thought of a possible Wally/Vic in your heads.**

'**Cause I'm, you know, evil like that.**

**Normally, I would have left you all troubled and shaken and wondering 'What the hell is wrong with Wolf?' but then I decided to write this…**

**I'm not saying what I've come to decide about Wally and Vic, but I've thought of all the possibilities and such, and I've come to a sort-of-decision but I'm still considering…**

**I've really considered making you guys flame me and making Wally and Vic a couple, I have two plot's.**

**One where Vic and Wally are a couple, and another where they aren't.**

**We shall see in the next chapters how the story is going to play out, now aren't we?**

**-Wolf**


	7. Birth of the Twin Lanterns Part 2

**So…no, I Haven't been busy. I've just been…distracted.**

**You know, my brothers had a Christmas Concert and I went there, then I was busy assembling my youngest brother's Lego Halo.**

**Let me tell you, that was **_**hell**_** to put together, because, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what I was doing wrong but it's together now. And then I was writing this, when I got obsessed with video games again, and then I was actually just being lazy after that and reading. But then I was thinking about the reviewers who are against my original plot, so I was away and rethinking everything.**

**What can I say, I'm a people pleaser! But other then that…**

**Wolf has ADD when it comes to things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Johnny heard Vic curse, anger and confusion coursing through her as they ran away from the psycho trying to kill them.

"Who is that guy again?" Vic's breathless voice asked, a dazed and 'this can't be happening' tone added in, making Johnny groan when she almost tripped at hearing him. "Crazy guy, said Green Lanterns, must die, can't live…and something about rings," she wheezed, a scream being ripped from her throat not long after as they threw themselves to the side as an explosion of earth and yellow met, caking them in even more dirt.

"Piece of bloomy roses! What is _wrong_ with you?" Johnny screamed up at the strange man before running towards him and ducking his round house kick in the air. "What is the Green Lanterns? Who is John Stewart and Hal Jordon? _I don't know what you're talking about!"_

She squealed as he grabbed at her arm, jerking her up into the air and holding her up so that they could be face-to-face.

"Johnny! You psycho, what is wrong with _you_?" she heard Vic yell before shrieking when he gave a suddenly jerk on her arm, felt her wrist breaking from his brutal grip.

She faintly saw the malicious, masochistic smirk on his face as tears flowed form her eyes.

"Let Johnny go, you fucker!" Vic growled, feeling fear, anger and the willpower to help Johnny swell inside him, forcing him into action as he hurled a decent sized rock in his direction. He watched in slight satisfaction as it hit the stranger's arm with a loud _thump!_ and watched as he gave a sudden shout of surprise and pain and let go of Johnny's arm.

"Thanks for catching me, bro!" Vic heard Johnny's snarl before they noticed the spandex-covered villain turn to them with a dark look on his face before his eyes weren't on them, but something behind them.

"_Johnny."_

Johnny jerked, eyes snapping towards the zooming green blurs coming towards them, shock flowing through her when she realized she recognized the voice.

Grimacing even as she felt the hope well up, she reached out towards the closing-in green blurs, only to gasp in shock and pain as she felt something hit her in the back, sending her crashing forwards in front of Vic and into a tree.

"Sweet Mother Mary!" she whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as she cradled her broken wrist to her chest. "Oh, Coca-Cola, what is _wrong _with this world?" she hissed, jerking back when she realized something was in her hand.

Opening her palm and briefly hearing the stranger give out a strangled shout, she gazed down at the ring in her palm.

"_Put me on, Johnny. Accept me…"_

Her eyes snapped up when she suddenly heard Vic give out a cry, seeing as the man in the yellow spandex had morphed a giant yellow hammer and smacked Vic, hurling him into the trees.

"_I can help you,"_

She clenched the ring in her palm, running towards Vic as he moaned in pain. "Vic," she whispered, reaching out to grab onto his hand when she felt the weight of the ring in her hand, saw the glow.

She watched as the second green glow flew to them, heading straight for Vic and then falling on his chest. She watched Vic as he let out a gasp, hand automatically coming up to grasp onto the ring.

"_We can help you, our Twins…_"

Johnny watched Vic wince as the voices melded, the male and female voices mixing together to talk to them.

"_Accept us_,"

They heard, eyes locking in as the voices faded away.

"We have to," Johnny whispered, eyes glancing behind her as they both heard the red skinned man roaring and shouting, looking for them both.

"No, we don't _have_ to. We can wait for the _actual_ superheroes to take care of him!" Vic hissed back, staggering to his feet, hand still holding the ring. Johnny glared at him, looking down at this hand, seeing the unwillingness to let that ring go even as they words left his mouth.

"And what if they don't get here in time? What if he kills us because they're to late?" she narrowed her eyes as they moved, trying to be as silent as possible. "And what if these rings are working _for _him?" Vic growled back, wrapping his arm around Johnny and helping her over a fallen tree, care of her arm.

She muffled a sob in Vic arm as the reopened wound on her arm ripped even move. Whimpering as Vic kept her on her feet as they heard the villain get closer to them by the second.

"And what gave you that idea?" Johnny hissed, opening her palm and showing him the green and black green with a lantern as a crest. "From what I saw, his colours were _yellow_ and black, the crest is even different!"

She saw the doubt flash across his face as he gazed at his own ring, a frown tugging at his lips.

"You can sit here and wait for the heroes! I'm not going to just give up, I have more will power then _this_," she hissed, stumbling to her feet before turning to look back at Vic. "And I know you do too." she said, taking the blood stained ring and jogging towards the villain, ignoring Vic as he tried convincing her to stay.

She took a deep breath, coming to a stop as indecision hit her, the need to go back and stay with her little brother, reassure him that everything would be alright even if she didn't think so, filling her- warring with the will to _protect_ him and stop this guy from killing him.

"Help me protect him." Johnny whispered, slipping on the ring, tears filling her eyes at the reminder of her broken wrist and bleeding arm.

She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling filled with energy and such a strong sense of _will_ to defeat this guy, she felt it as the ring fitted itself to her finger, she could feel alien power coursing through her veins and a new sense of purpose and will filling her as her clothes changed, a black mask fitting itself on the upper part of her face.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Miss Martian let out a gasp, the force behind the blow sending her careening towards the ground. Superboy and Kid Flash let out shouts, she felt something catch her before she could meet the earth, listened to Kid Flash chuckle, knew some line was coming.

"You're lucky I'm the fastest, gorgeous, or else you'd be kissing the dirt!"

"_Move!_" Kid Flash's head jerked up, seeing the giant fist coming towards them and zipping away, seeing a _green_ fist come out from behind Sinestro and making him feel giddy when he realized that it was a _Green lantern and_-

He felt awe and shock fill him when he realized it wasn't G.L-1 or G.L-2 that was there but a different, _very feminine_ looking Green Lantern.

Miss Martian slipped out of Kid Flash's arms, waving away concerned shouts. "I'm fine!"

They watched as Sinestro cursed, turning furious eyes towards the new Green Lantern. "Accursed girl! Why can't you be like your weak brother?" he growled, creating a shield as arrows continued to fly at him, intend on striking him.

"Why does everyone assume I'm weak?" Kid Flash heard the grumble com from the tree lines behind the female Green Lantern as Sinestro growled again, frustration and anger on his face.

Kid Flash zoomed over to the duo as Sinestro kept up a shield, all attacks being repelled no matter how much force or how many attacks there were. "Who are you two?" he asked, glancing at Sinestro now and again as the rest of the league tried to bring him down.

"Honestly? I have no clue, but I'm guessing a Green Lantern." the girl shrugged, wincing and holding one of her arms to her chest protectively. "Better question, what _happened _to you?" he stared wide eyed, listened to the girl give directions to the guy, telling him on how to actually _use_ the ring.

"Honestly, you'd think he didn't already tell you this!" she made a frustrated sound, looking back to Kid Flash. "That guy up there broke my wrist," she said, answering his question. "Can you use the rings?" doubt was starting to fill Kid Flash at their ability.

"I'd be able to do a lot more if this arm-" she gestured to her arm that he just noticed was bleeding-the sleeve darker then the rest of her outfit- the one he remembered her saying was broken. "wasn't broken, but it is so…yeah, we'll have to make do with what I have." she shrugged.

"Pussycat over here would be able to help you more then I can though, so you can take him." she added, head gesturing to the guy standing beside her, ignoring the glare sent her way from him. "Yeah, and we should probably move to,"

Kid Flash watched as they broke off, going in different directions before looking behind him and following after the guy when Sinestro made swords in the air and sent them after them.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hal was still in shock, Flash's words still ringing in his ears.

_I think you might have kids…they live in Central._

He pushed aside the shock when he noticed yellow and green clashing together, an angry female voice shouting and then the sounds of the Team as they tried fighting off Sinestro.

"Long time, hey Sinestro?" Hal grinned, watching as rage and reluctance flash across his face when he and John came into view. Hal's eyes narrowed as Sinestro cursed, turning away from him to glare at the two newest Green Lanterns, "I'll come back, weaklings." he hissed, flying away before anyone could stop him.

He turned towards the newest Green Lanterns, about to greet them when he noticed John was over by them already, the male cradling the female as John talked to them, obviously checking the girl over.

And that was when he noticed the blood, splashes of darkened black and green here and there, noticed that the girl had fainted. From blood loss or trauma, he wasn't quite sure.

He frowned in concern, seeing Flash and Kid Flash running back and forth, vocally freaking out as they circled them. "I shouldn't have left you! I could have stayed! Oh, God, Johnny could be _dying_!" Kid Flash yelled, Hal's concern skyrocketing.

"_Johnny?"_

As he got closer to them, he noticed they had deactivated their costumes, either by will or accident, he wasn't sure. But when he looked into the boy's face, he couldn't help it when he froze up, staring into the face that almost looked exactly like him when he was younger, his eyes automatically went to the girl he was cradling, seeing the resemblance.

And now that he was closer, he realized he was mistaken when he thought she had fainted, she was merely limp in her brothers hold, muttering "Kill me," over and over again like a mantra as John gingerly grabbed her arm, inspecting it.

"You have a broken wrist," John frowned, noticing out of the corner of his eye as Hal fainted, the shock of seeing these two that resembled him too much for him.

"Obviously!" the girl growled, glaring at him now before turning her glare on the speedsters. "Can you tell those two to stop before I _make_ them stop?" she asked, gesturing to the blurs and flexing her other hand, the ring glinting.

"Flash, you two need to stop pacing." he barked, eyes on her broken wrist and the slightly odd angle it was at. "You tried putting it back into place?" he asked, eyes looking into hers. "Tried being the key word there." was all he got in response as Flash and Kid Flash stopped, Kid Flash stopping behind Vic and peering around him as John positioned his hand over her wrist, "On three…"

He snapped it back into place, grimacing when she shrieked. "Three."

"Sweet Mother of Cola-ing Coke!" she hissed, ignoring Vic as she pushed him away, cradling her arm to her chest again. "Here I was thinking you'd curse G.L-2 to the depths of hell." Johnny heard a familiar voice, glancing over her shoulder at Kid Flash.

"I kinda knew she wouldn't," Flash shrugged.

Vic was staring blankly at them both, Johnny going back to ignoring them to look at the dark skinned man in front of her. "So what's a girl gotta do to get better medical attention here?" she inquired, smile tugging at her lips tiredly as she heard skin hitting skin behind her, signalling her that Vic had face-palmed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Johnny sat on the League's hospital bed, ignoring Wally as he hugged her from behind, his face buried in his hair and gibberish reaching her now and again as she listened to the doctor list off what kind of wounds she had.

"…a concussion, broken wrist and stitches is the most serious wounds you have." he said, glasses on the edge of his nose before he pushed them up.

"Johnny!" she winced, felt Wally tighten his arms around her waist briefly as they heard Johanna's disappointed and relieved voice. "We were heading home!" she said, interrupting her mother before she could start ranting. "That's _all_ we were doing. Walking home and then that guy came out of no where! _Literally_!" she added, the need to flail making her twitchy.

"I swear, we would have told you if we had these things before!" she said, looking into her mothers doubting look as she held up her hand, holding the ring between her index finger and thumb.

"Holy writings, woman. You're scarier then _Batman_!" Johnny added, hearing Wally's muffled laugh as he glanced at the brooding bat in the corner of the room. "Do you know how scary you have to be to be scarier then _Batman_? He's _Batman_, for the love of Coke!" she flailed her one good arm.

Johanna closed her eyes, a hand coming up to try muffle her giggles at how silly Johnny looked with Wally attached to her.

"What am I going to do with you?" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Love me, feed me and buy me whatever I want." Johnny said. "Speaking of what I want," she frowned, hand curling around Wally's and trying to pry one of his arms off of her. "Can someone help me get this leech off? He's getting a little annoying."

"N_ooooo_o," he moaned, arms tightening around her even as Vic came over to try get his arms unwrapped from her waist.

"_This_ is your twins?" they paused, Johnny stopped tugging on one of his hands and Vic stopped trying to pry Wally away from Johnny. "His twins?" they both echoed, Vic giving Wally a curious look as Johnny gazed at the younger boy in front of them.

"Robin, right? Batman's little Boy Wonder." she said, eyebrow quirking up as he grinned. "Johnny Mulwain, right? Wally's best girl_friend_." he grinned.

"Oh, finally! Someone with a brain!" Johnny laughed, hearing Vic mumble to himself and Wally huff as she shrugged her shoulder, feeling his head loll to the side. "I suppose you're this idiots hero friend?" she tilted her head.

"What's the difference between a girlfriend and a girl_friend_?" Johnny heard as Wally detached from her, turning to look at Vic in confusion, she guessed.

Vic gave Wally an amused look as Robin and Johnny talked to each other, the rest of the people in the background either looking surprised, shocked, bored or in Batman's case, just plain brooding. But in the fainted Green Lantern's case…

Vic gave him a single glance, he still appeared to be in shock.

"I asked a question, Roni…" Vic turned to give Wally an exasperated look. "You've known us for a while, shouldn't you have gotten the difference between a girlfriend and a girl_friend_?" he asked, only to see Wally still had a blank look on his face.

"Wow, Flashboy. Here I thought you actually couldn't sink any lower in the brain department." Vic turned to the blonde haired girl that spoke, frowning at the sarcasm in her tone.

Seeing Wally open his mouth, an angered look on his face, Vic waved his hand, cutting Wally off. "Ignoring the apparent bitch-girl, the difference between the two is that a girlfriend is someone you're romantically involved with, while the girl_friend_ is a girl you're only friends with, no romantic feelings involved." he said, giving the surprised blonde a slight glare over Wally's head.

"Hey!" Vic turned amused eyes when he heard Johnny's sudden, angry, outburst she reached over and tugged on Johanna's wrist in an attempt to get her attention, a pout on her face. "If this place is such a damn secret, then this means you were keeping secrets from _us_." Johnny scowled, making Johanna look sheepish and Batman watched in interest as she appeared to prepare herself for something.

"I was trying to protect you for the time being, I was only hired a few days ago. I had been planning on telling you tonight." Johanna said, staring down at her scowling child, eyes flickering to Vic and Wally as they inched away from Johnny.

"Protect us? _Protect us_?" Johanna winced at how loud Johnny got, said child's eyes wide as she stared in disbelief and incredibility. "Have you not _seen_ me?" she snarled, a furious glare on her face.

A deadpan look crossed Johanna's face as she raised an eyebrow at Johnny, ignoring everyone else in the room as she had a stare down with her daughter, making a hushing motion to shut Wally and Vic up.

"Are you _really_ going to blame the Sinestro incidents on me?" she questioned, watching as Johnny rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Course that, I know for a fact that you'd rather die for us instead of leaving us to the cruel, cruel world." Johnny said, a tone that clearly said 'Are you oblivious?' in her tone.

"No, I'm blaming what yellow guy did on them," she waved her hand towards the two stunned Green Lantern across from her.

"Excuse me, Miss Mulwain, but we need to talk to you-"

"Johanna,"

"Johnny."

Already knowing that Hal and John had waited enough and wanted to talk to them about the rings, Batman and Black Canary ushered the Team out of the room against their will.

Giving an exasperated look to Wally when he vocalized his complaints loudly, Black Canary was about to reprehend him when Johnny spoke up, interrupting Johanna when she was about to speak.

"Wals, I seriously doubt you want to sit here, be patient and _obedient_ while these Lanterns want to talk, right?"

"But I-"

"Go."

Wally's eyes pleaded with Johnny's obvious dismissal. Only feeling slightly better when Vic offered to tell him what would happen to them later, in a shorter version then they were going to get, of course.

Johanna turned slightly annoyed eyes down to Johnny, only to see Johnny paying attention to John.

Letting out a sigh, she gave an apologetic look to John as Vic moved to settle down comfortably next to Johnny. "Johnny baby, I think John was talking to _me_." she said, watching as Johnny gave a sigh much like Jonathan's before turning eyes up to her. "Yes, I realize you _think_ that. But the truth of the matter was that he was talking to me." she said simply, thinking that was all she needed to say before thinking better of it at seeing the look on her mother's face.

"Didn't you see him?" she asked, a curious tone to her voice.

All she got in response was a sigh from Vic, the mumble of "And here we go again…", and a blank look from Johanna.

"He was speaking to me, when he said 'Miss Mulwain' his eyes flickered briefly, might I add, to you and he gave you a polite nod when he saw you looking at him in a questioning manner. Then he turned his gaze back to me," she said thoughtfully, ignoring Johanna's "You're just like _Jon_," comment before turning back to the two Green Lanterns.

"Hi," she waved half heartedly, seeing out of the corner of her eye as her mother shifted a little, her eyes reflecting discomfort.

Johnny frowned thoughtfully, turning to give Vic a look, silently asking him if he saw what she just saw.

When she got the slightest nod in response from her twin, her frown grew as concern spiked for their mother before she roughly pushed it away when John cleared his throat and started to talk to them.

"As I was saying, we need to talk about the rings and what comes along with accepting them. But we cannot stay for to long, the Guardians are more then likely expecting us, as they can sense when new Green Lanterns are born." he said, bowing his head slightly at Johanna's distressed look.

"What about these Guardians?" Johnny said, pretending not to notice Vic's gentle nudge. "They're the people that run the Green Lantern Corps. Kind of like the bosses, and nothing happens without their knowledge, but the two rings you two possess weren't sent by them. So they are waiting for us, and are probably getting impatient." John said, Hal unnaturally quiet.

"But the rings chose you two for a reason that we do not know yet, and obviously seem reluctant to leave after finally uniting with you. And now that they are in your hands…" Johnny watched as John turned towards Johanna.

"Now that they are in your children's hands, this means that they accept the mantle of Green Lantern and everything that comes with it, because they called out to the ring, as much as the rings called to them."

Vic's eyes had gotten wide at John's words. "Wait, you mean by putting _on_ the ring, we accepted being…whatever, you are?" he asked in astonishment.

Hal frowned, furrowing his brows at Vic. "Whether or not you realize this, you unconsciously called out to the ring when you were in trouble and it came."

"Which means you accept everything that comes with the rings," John added.

Johnny stared down at the ring in her grasp, barely listening to them talk as she gazed at the thing that had helped save her and Vic's life.

"_Thank you…"_ she thought, directing it to the ring as though it were alive. _"You are welcome, Johnny_." a fond voice answered her, the tone sounding motherly and causing her to smile faintly. _"Can the other Green Lanterns talk to their rings_?" she questioned, not realizing the ring had heard her.

"_I do not believe so, but then again, I may be underestimating our brethren."_

Johnny's eyes flickered to Hal and John thoughtfully at the female's words. "_Do you have a name? I'm getting a little tired calling you different versions of she._"

"_No, I do not…I am used to be referred to as Ring."_

Johnny frowned, unresponsive to everyone's eyes on her as she looked down at her ring. "_That has to be remedied…"_

She was snapped out of her conversation by Hal calling her name, eyes coming up to meet his. "Sorry, lost in my thoughts…" she shrugged sheepishly.

Johanna and Vic both let out a sigh at her answer.

"I said we need to leave for Oa before the Guardians start getting too impatient." Hal's lips twitched in humour.

"Right…I knew there was a reason why Mama suddenly looked so distraught," Johnny said dryly, smiling when Hal chuckled. "And I'm going to take a guess and say Oa is the planet for the Green Lantern Corps, yes?" she asked, head tilting to the side as the knowledge that she had a broken wrist and a concussion hit her.

"That is correct," John said.

"And we have to leave Earth," Vic sighed, gazing down at his ring before Johnny had her open palm in his vision, her ring lying innocently in the center. "What?" he asked, a brow raised in question. "Well, seeing as my other hand is immobile, I thought you'd put it on me." she said simply, a bored look in her eyes.

Vic gave Johnny an amused smile in response, taking her ring and sliding it on the finger that it fit.

They watched as a smooth transformation started once the ring was on Johnny, the default uniform taking shape in place of her other clothes.

Vic muttered to himself, mentally rolling his eyes at Johnny before he focused, willing the uniform to replace his own clothes. "That's a relief, already gotten used to your rings." Hal grinned brightly, feeling his uneasiness fade away for the time being.

"We must leave soon, if not now. The Guardians will be angry if we linger any longer." John said, a frown on his face.

"Right…the Guardians sound like such _nice_ guys," Johnny said dryly, Hal giving her grin.

"You know…you're going to have to tell Wally what he wants to know after we leave," Vic said slowly. Making Johnny and Johanna wince.

"He's not going to be happy to know you left so soon…"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**4205 words, not counting the Author's Notes.**

**But as I was saying up there about rethinking the plot…**

**After the reviews I was getting at the hints for possible Wally/Vic and the people against it, it got me thinking about what I was doing and the original plot I had.**

**And then I got inspiration from other Young Justice stories, and I started rethinking the plot, so instead of using the original plot for this story, I've decided to use a more realistic, not-as-happy-go-lucky vibe for this story. So for future reference, if you want to leave after you see what I'm doing in the future chapters I post, then I won't judge.**

**The reviewers that were against gay pairings opened my eyes, so to speak, and now there's going to be actual action-psychical, mental and emotional- instead of the care-free thing the first chapters have going on. And the plot has been rewritten, which is why it took me so long.**

**Before I forget…**

**Why don't you guys hit the **_**Leave a Review**_** button and give me your thoughts, and whatever else you want to throw at me?**


	8. Interlude

**Huh, what is this? A chapter? OMG!**

**XP It's technically a chapter…more an interlude, a…filler, really.**

**Also, I **_**just**_** noticed that my Jordon, seems to come out Jordan. Which is weird, because I write Jordon, but I guess my word processor changes it to Jordan. Weird, right? So I tried to change it, only for it to keep coming out Jordan so I ended up doing this on my Playbook, since it seems like it's the only thing that does as I wish…**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice.**

**{(/!;:=5709=;:!\)}**

John didn't know if he should believe Hal had kids.

It was a possibility, yes. Hal was a ladies man, always having someone new, always going out on dates and having one night stands. But that didn't change the fact that Hal was also a _careful_ ladies man. He knew, much to his chagrin, that Hal used protection so he _couldn't_ have kids.

And really, being Green Lanterns, protectors of the Universe. It made sense, with the Super Hero life they had.

But when they realized that the two new Green Lanterns were being born, that they had accepted, they had, of course, went to see them as soon as they could. But considering they didn't know _where_ they were, they went to Mount Justice, only to learn from Batman that the rings had went to Central and the Team were currently there, helping the new Lanterns with Sinestro, and found out the new Lanterns were _twins_.

So it was a shock when he realized they had not only found the new Lanterns, but found Hal's children, also.

Or not. Depending on who you were and how much you saw Hal on a daily basis. Johnny and Vic could easily be mistaken for Scarecrows children. They had that same wavy brown hair, they held themselves like he does; a stance that demanded respect. They were just as tall, just as lithe, their features were a little sharper then Hal's, but no less unattractive. They weren't short, not like Johanna, but still a mix of both parents.

But they were also different from both potential parents.

That stance that demanded respect told him that they'd respect you in return. Their attitudes were different, no smug rudeness seen in the eyes. No way of speaking that said they thought they were better then you, no sarcastic tilt that said you were beneath them.

Like Hal, but not like Hal. Nor Jonathan, but like Jonathan. Purely just…them, stuck in the middle. Easily mistaken for either's children. But how was it that these two twins, born and raised in Gotham, father figure being the notorious Scarecrow, come out the way they are?

**{(/!;:=5709=;:!\)}**

He never really thought he had children, sure, it shocked him when Flash said he thought he did. And twins! Not just one, but twins. So of course, it was kind of hard to believe he had kids of his own, nobody in his family had ever had twins.

And then he was told the their mother was Johanna…

Still, he couldn't really believe it until he saw them. But finding them in Central would have to be put down the list, considering the rings and the side mission the Elders had given him and John. And they couldn't just take the rings with them into space, they had to be kept on Earth, close so that the new Lanterns could reach them.

He really was surprised to find out it was _twins_ that were the new Green Lanterns, and not just any twins either, he realized when they were in Mount Justice and Johanna was fussing over the girl. No, they were _his_ twins that were the new Lanterns.

His because they looked so much like a mix of him and Johanna.

His kids-or maybe they weren't, they could be Jonathan Crane's, in reality-were the newest Green Lanterns. He had to take them to Oa, present them to the Elders and have their fates decided. They would also need to ask why they were looking for new Lanterns on Earth, now that he was thinking on it…

_Are they really mine_? He had asked Johanna before they left. Already knowing he didn't need to ask, the answer was right before his eyes. They were standing there with John, right before his eyes. _I misnamed them_ was all he got in response, and really, what did he expect?

He knew Johanna wouldn't just run up to him out of the blue, tell him he had kids and then dump them on him, just like that. High school sweetheart Johanna might be, he knew she had a good reason not to tell him they had twins. But that didn't make it hurt any less, knowing she kept them a secret from him.

Again, he wonders why she never told him.

**{(/!;:=5709=;:!\)}**

Jon had told her, in his own way, that she'd regret not telling Hal that she had been pregnant. She knew, deep inside, she'd regret it too.

But she still left for Gotham to finish her last year of school. In Gotham, you weren't questioned on why someone was pregnant, there were multiple reasons why someone could be pregnant and no one bothered a pregnant person.

Even a pregnant eighteen year old.

By then, Jon had been juggling both herself and psychology. Trying his hardest to get into Arkham, for reasons unknown to her.

And when her twins were born, she knew that she could have told Hal. But then she'd think about Hal and his dream about being a pilot just like his father and push the thought aside. She ignored Jon always telling her she should involve the real father.

They were misnamed, much to their chagrin.

The oldest, their little girl, ended up being named Jonathan Harold Myles Mulwain-Crane. And their boy, the angel of the twins, was Victoria Quinn Alana Mulwain-Crane.

When Jon realized someone had switched the names or she had misnamed them, he gave her an exasperated look in return, silently telling her he should have named them himself, instead of letting her name them while she was on pain medication and pretty much out of her mind.

Later on, when they were older and crawling around and following them to work, she realized they could call Johnny Junior either way. Nobody would know the difference, and people were already calling her Junior because she was attached to Jon.

When they were older, able to take care of themselves whenever they went to work with one of them, she was reluctant to let Johnny go to Arkham with Jon, afraid of the psychos that lived there, even if Jon was moving up to Head of Arkham.

Still, she wanted to go and if she didn't go with Jon, then she would have been home alone because Vic wanted to go to the Hospital with her, so she let Johnny go to Arkham with Jon.

Johnny was the most broken hearted when they found out that Jonathan was the Scarecrow. That he had been using the patients of Arkham to test his fear toxin. What scared her the most was that he showed no signs of a second personality with them, that he was the same with them.

But maybe the person in his mind viewed them as his too. Maybe Scarecrow didn't see them as a threat or maybe he viewed them as family, just like Jon did.

Whatever the reason for the Scarecrow treating them differently, it still got her fired and unable to work in Gotham because every hospital knew she and her children were related to Scarecrow. And unlike other people who were associated with villains like Harleen Quinzel, they didn't simply abandon who they were and took up villainous acts.

Which is why she went to other hospitals, seeking employment and having their things packed and ready to go for when(or if)she got accepted.

And she did get accepted, in a hospital in Central.

When they moved, after settling in and unpacking, after getting set up in their new home. Johanna was surprised when Johnny and Vic quickly found a new friend. She knew, without a doubt, that her children didn't trust very quickly, that living in Gotham had made them different from other kids, so she was shocked, surprised, delighted and wary when she was introduced to Wally.

Still, Johnny made decisions after thinking everything over completely, weighing the pros and cons and digging deeper then anyone was willing to, just like Jon. So if Johnny thought Wally(Barry and Iris included) were friends, then she'd trust her judgement.

Not entirely, of course, they were still her babies and she still felt the urge to protect them so she didn't trust them fully right off the bat. But neither did her twins, if she was going to think about it. They were put to tests, either they were aware of it or not, and had passed them, in Johnny's eyes.

The biggest shocker, Johanna decided, had to be when _Batman_ had approached her and asked her(more like demanded, really.) her to come work for the Justice League, alternating between the Team and the League.

She wanted to, she really had, but she also wanted to stay at the hospital and work there.

Still, Batman was relentless, especially when he put his mind to it and she ended up reluctantly working long hours, alternating between the hospital and the League.

It wasn't as hard as she thought it was, to hide the truth away from Johnny, the nosey chit. Still, just because it wasn't hard to hide it, didn't mean she wanted to. But when she agreed to Batman's contract or whatever he called it, she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, and a Mulwain always kept their promise.

So when she saw Johnny and Vic come into Mount Justice with the Team and the Green Lanterns, she felt like she could faint, like she should have, seeing Johnny cradling an arm to her chest, her clothes ripped and bloodied.

And no, of course that wasn't the biggest shocker of the night. No, Johnny had to go and show her that they weren't innocent bystanders caught up in Sinestro's lure, they were the new Green Lanterns!

Johanna rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

**{(/!;:=5709=;:!\)}**

**Not much, really…as I said, more like a filler.**

**And Hurray! You see Johnny and Vic's full name!**

**And I know, it's weird but that's Johanna. Johanna likes introducing Johnny and Vic with their full names, because she knows it bugs the hell out of them and because she just…likes saying everyone's full names, come to think of it…**

**So let's just call Johanna one of those weird, loving moms who likes to annoy her kids. XP**

**Oh, and the Mulwain-Crane will be brought up! And explained, just not yet…**

**Although I think I can see the wheels turning in your heads, ideas coming up, possible theories about why it's Mulwain-Crane and not Mulwain-Jordon.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	9. Oa

**Alright…uh…some people say Hal's last name is spelt Jordon, and other's Jordan. I wasn't sure which one to go with, but Jordan comes naturally to me(and every one in my little group of family/friends) So Hal is Hal Jordan.**

**Sorry for the late updates, too.**

**WARNING, WARNING, WARNING: THOSE OF YOU WHO DO NOT LIKE YAOI/BOY LOVE/GAY PAIRINGS OR EVEN A HINT OF IT, PLEASE LEAVE THE STORY. THIS IS NOT A JOKE, PLEASE BACKSPACE/LEAVE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GAY PAIRINGS. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice. Only Vic, Johnny and Johanna. Oh and all spelling mistakes you see? They're all Sinestro's fault...  
><strong>

**XxXxXxXx**

"So can we change our uniforms, or are we just stuck with…this?" Johnny asked, gesturing to their suits. "Because, to be honest…this is really plain and boring." she added, making Hal give her an offended look and John chuckling at them.

"You may change your uniforms, if you can." John said, flying closer to the twins. "If we can?" Vic raised an eyebrow in interest. "If you can, meaning you cannot just say 'change outfit' and expect your uniform to magically change. _You_ have to change it yourself."

Johnny looked excited at the idea of being able to control her uniform. "So you're saying all I have to do is have an overactive imagination, creative tastes and my uniform will change?" Vic gave his sister an amused look as Johnny took a deep breath, chanting 'Okay, Okay, calm down.' as John and Hal smiled, both feeling just as amused.

"Whoa." Hal turned to see Johnny stop trying to change her uniform in order to stare in awe at the planet before them, almost dropping the piece of meteor she held in her hands.

The planet was beautiful, almost seeming like Cybertron if not for the beams of green light they could see. Her eyes drank in the sight of the softly glowing planet, she could almost hear Hal's humoured grin as she and Vic simply gazed at Oa.

"You should put that thing in your satchel and give me a sketchbook." Vic's voice interrupted Johnny's inner musings as he turned to look at her now-tattered satchel.

"Yeah, nice. Insult my poor satchel and make him self-conscious by staring." Johnny scoffed but opened her tattered satchel and pulled out a sketchbook before handing it to Vic and putting the piece of rock in. "It's practically dead, and even if it was alive, I highly doubt it would be conscious anyways." Vic said as he flipped it to a blank age as they slowly descended to Oa.

"So we're here because the…Guardians of the Universe?" she glanced at Hal and John for confirmation before continuing, "need to evaluate the new Lanterns, which pretty much means if we're not acceptable Lanterns to them, our rings will be taken away?"

"_They'll need ta pry me off Vic's dead finger." _Johnny stifled a laugh at Vic's deadpan look when they heard his rings voice speak up. _"I'm not going to die to keep you_." Vic snorted, promptly ignoring the voice and continuing to draw in his sketchbook.

"…_I believe they will have to go through Jonathan?"_ Johnny looked thoughtful as she gazed around at all the others around them, musing on her rings words before it hit her that her ring called her Jonathan. "_Really, you can't call me Johnny like your partner?"_ she shook her head in amusement at the faint glow her ring admitted, taking it as embarrassment.

"_If you do want to stay with us, then…I won't just give you away."_ Johnny admitted after there was no response from either ring, and made Vic give her a small glare.

Johnny let out a small shriek when she felt a hand land on her shoulder and instincts caused her to elbow the person in side and then raise her elbow, bringing it down on his head before she bolted over to Vic, who was staring at Hal's hunched frame in pity and laughter as he shook his head at Johnny.

Seeing John's questioning look, Johnny gave him a sheepish shrug. "No one can be trusted in Gotham." Vic clarified for them as Hal stood straight, massaging the back of his head.

"Getting beat by a girl, Jordan?" they heard a rumbling voice snicker, making Hal scowl and John let out an exasperated sigh. Johnny and Vic looked over to see a tall, built man in a worn looking leather jacket.

"Well, it looks like we got our fascination for redheads from our biological father." Johnny snickered, Vic face palming and hoping they hadn't heard her.

Before they could get into an argument that was no doubt coming, she stepped over to them. "Hi," she gave the newcomer a small wave. "I'm Jonathan Crane."

**XxXxXxXx**

He was sulking, Wally could admit that.

And he could understand, he really could, that it was important that they leave as soon as possible but really? They couldn't even come and say see you, a hug, _something_?

…something that wasn't Johanna fretting after her talk with GL and GL2 over them having to go to Oa.

Wally sulked even more, glaring at the screen in front of him as he shoved pretzels into his mouth. He could smell the smoke coming from the kitchen and didn't react, already knowing Megan would have it under control or Kaldur would be in there.

Didn't matter anyway. Whatever Megan was cooking wasn't going to be able to distract him from the fact that Jo and Vic weren't there and that he had to wait for them to come back from whatever those Guardians were saying.

And he was looking forward to spending time with Vic while Jo went to her Glee Club meeting thing.

Of course, Jo would have cooked something for them before leaving, then he'd be able to eat, play games and maybe watch a movie before Jo and Jo were home.

Wally snickered at his thought, Jo and Jo.

He probably should change Jo's nickname. She was getting annoyed at him for calling both her and Johanna that. He chewed the current pretzel before swallowing, trying to think of a nickname for them.

Wally nibbled on a pretzel, a sudden thought striking him as he realized Vic and Jo didn't have hero names.

He had to change that.

**XxXxXxXx**

Johnny hide a giggle behind a cough as she walked with her brother to wherever Hal was leading them, Guy having had left after eyeing her and Vic and telling Hal and John that the Guardians had been expecting them.

She really hoped they weren't going to decide they were no good and took their rings away. Or maybe they wouldn't…but then what if they were accepted, but expected to stay here to train or something?

Her jaw clenched as her eyes narrowed.

"_Are we goin' ta have ta figure a way back ta earth?"_ a male voice drawled as she thought. _"I do believe that is Jonathan's train of thought_." Johnny ignored the voices as she thought, the people she saw in the medical wing in Mount Justice, recognizing them as the team the news were calling Young Justice. _"The Team_."

"_Well, we could try weasel our way into the team someway. There's no way I'm willing to leave Mama and Wally. But how, exactly, are we going to be able to do that with no communication." _Johnny frowned, listening as the faint voices were getting closer.

"_Kid's so hooked on Vicky here, I doubt he'd give 'im up." _Vic scowled as Johnny let out a sigh.

"_That is probably the case."_

Vic made an annoyed sound, closing his sketchbook as they stopped near the entrance to the room to see the Guardians. _"Stop thinking about it. In the end, they can't force us to do something we don't want."_ he gave Johnny an annoyed look as Hal and John turned to them.

"Do you think, if we asked, the Guardians would allow us to go back to earth and work with the, uh…young Justice team?" Johnny asked, stopping and staring at the people she thought were most likely the Guardians and the other Green Lanterns there.

"Hard to tell." John said in answer, a frown tugging at his lips.

"It may be possible. We will be there and could help you with whatever you need help with."

Johnny let out a hum of interest at this new piece of information. In the end, if it was up to them. She knew what to say-or, at least she hoped so, to let them go back to Earth.

Johnny blinked when the voices died away as she and Vic walked into the room, looking around at the Green Lanterns and then facing the Guardians who were eyeing then in curiosity.

"These are the new Green Lanterns we have been waiting for?" Johnny gave a small, cheerful wave as Vic mumbled to himself and tried making himself look smaller.

"Yes, these two are the new Green Lanterns. This one is Jonathan and her twin, Vic." John stepped forward slightly, introducing them.

The Guardians appeared to be talking to each other, discussing them as Johnny waited patiently and Vic looked like he wanted to sink into the floor as everyone's eyes were on them. "And what about their lives as a civilian?" questioned one of the Guardian's, interest clear in his eyes. "They do not look old enough to simply abandon their lives to patrol Sector 2814 as you do." he added.

"There is a group of young heroes back on earth that would probably love our assistance-if that is alright with you." Johnny said, adding in the last part of her sentence at the last minute.

"Elaborate, please." another of the Guardians gestured to them. "Well, the group consists of the sidekicks to Batman, the Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow, a clone of Superman and Martian Manhunter's niece." Hal answered, "Johnny and Vic could learn from those young heroes, becoming stronger Green Lanterns as they help with protecting earth."

The Guardians looked thoughtful as they conversed with each other, Johnny letting out a soft sigh. "We know of Superman and the rest of the heroes," Johnny looked back, hearing a scoff and seeing the redhead-Guy, was it?- as the first Guardian who spoke, starting to speak again.

"We know of Superman and the rest of the heroes. To say that our newest Green Lanterns will be fighting alongside their predecessors gives us confidence that their powers will grow efficiently."

John and Hal smiled at the Guardians words, Hal's smile holding a bit of smugness that his kids would stay on earth.

"If you want to, or need to, you may come back to Oa for training. But now, we shall allow you to stay on earth."

Johnny let out the breath she had been unaware she was holding, feeling Vic's death grip on her hand loosen at their words.

"That was worse then trying to get a part in a school play," Johnny declared as they walked out of the Guardians apparent meeting room. Hal smiled at Johnny's words, catching sight of her ring and remembering their rings needed to be charged.

"Right, your rings need to be charged." Hal grinned sheepishly at Johnny and Vic as they blinked and then looked at their rings. "Totally forgot about that." they said at the same time.

"How do you charge the rings?" Vic asked, peering at his ring.

Hal and John quieted down, giving each other a look before looking back at the twins.

"You should give your rings to us, the Guardians might not want you to charge them yourselves." John said, making Johnny and Vic both give him deadpan looks. "It's tradition?" Hal tried, making the twins look at each other, silently debating.

"Coming with you then." Johnny declared, "We can't have you doing everything for us, after all." she added as they were lead away.

**XxXxXxXx**

After charging their rings, Johnny had demanded she be taken to their library when she overheard another Green Lantern mention it in a passing conversation.

When they got to her and Vic's room, he saw Vic was already sleeping and watched as Johnny silently placed her books on a desk before coming to stand beside him in the hallway with an amused look. "So did Mama tell you we're your kids yet?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Hal sputtered at Johnny's words, making her grin at him as he rubbed his temple.

"So I'm taking that as a yes, and saying you didn't know I knew?" she probed, poking him in the arm.

"Jo couldn't have told you." he finally said after being poked again, looking down at her. "No, Mama didn't. But only an idiot would think we weren't your kids. Especially if they're looking at you and Vic side to side." she rolled her eyes at him.

Johnny suddenly pointed at the phone visible in their room, "Is that seriously a phone?"

Hal was bewildered by her sudden change in topic, but answer nevertheless. "It's an intergalactic phone, you can call anywhere with it." he said as he gave it a weird look, unaware Johnny was doing the same.

"You're not…" he trailed off, trying to find a right word to finish his question.

"Freaking out, excited, overjoyed, mad, pissed, questioning?" she gave him an amused look in return. "All of the above." he chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her when they were surrounded by silence. "I am. But I'll wait until the full knowledge of having kids is processed up in that brain of yours before asking anything." she shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine waiting for now." she added.

"I didn't know," Hal suddenly blurted out.

"I know. Mom wasn't very secretive when it came to trying to hide the fact that Daddy wasn't our biological father." she had an amused smile as Hal let out a sigh.

"I'd say go to bed, but seeing as you have a concussion…" Hal smiled at Johnny making a face. "Yeah, have to stay awake." she sighed, stepping back into the room.

"Night," Johnny gave him a small wave as he said goodnight and left for his own room.

Closing the door and turning to look at the phone, Johnny stared at it for a few minutes before snorting and picking it up, dialling a number she had memorized.

"'Lo?" a tired voice answered.

"The floors low." she snickered when she heard a thump.

"Why'd you leave me without saying anything?" Wally whined, sounding more awake then he had been a few seconds ago.

"Because I was dragged away by Hal and John to see the Guardians."

"Still…"

Johnny could practically see Wally pouting.

"Poor itsy, bitsy Kiddo." she teased, listening as Wally let out a grumble at Kiddo.

"Anyways." she cut off Wally before he could say anything. "We've seen the Guardians and-lucky for you- we're not going to stay on Oa to train. We're going to be with you guys at…what's your base?" Johnny looked sheepish as Wally snickered at her. "Mount Justice."

"Yeah, so, we're going to be back on earth sometime tomorrow." she said, waving her hand in the air.

"Awesome." he said. "Where's Vic?"

Johnny grinned, turning to look at Vic's sleeping body that was sprawled on his bed. "Don't know. He might still be with Kyle." she said as innocently as she could, hoping that he'd show signs of returning Vic's feelings.

"…who's Kyle?" Johnny's grin widen at hearing the undertone of jealousy in Wally's voice.

"Another Green Lantern here on Oa, he offered to help find us a room and I was in the library with Hal and left Vic and him to talk." she poked Vic's shoulder, wondering if he really was sleeping or just lying there.

She could almost see Wally glaring over the phone as he answered. "What do you mean, left them?"

"Exactly that. I wanted books, so I left them and Kyle showed Vic to our room." she said innocently.

"…he's sleeping and you're looking at him, aren't you?" Johnny giggled at Wally's chagrined tone. "Yeah, he's sleeping. Want to tell him good night?" she pushed on Vic. "Vic. Wally's on the phone," she said in a singsong voice, sitting on the bed and leaning on his back, putting the phone to his ear.

All that Wally and Johnny heard when Wally teasingly said goodnight was a grunt and then a soft snore coming from Vic.

"Well I suppose I can let you go back to bed." Johnny said, making herself comfortable and using Vic as a pillow.

"Night, Jo."

"Oh yeah. Wals?" she patiently waited to something to tell her Wally was listening.

"I wasn't lying when I said I left Vic to talk to Kyle." she said, hanging up and giggling before Wally had a chance to say anything.

"You're evil." Vic suddenly mumbled, surprising Johnny. "You'll love me even more when he starts acting more on his feelings for you. I guarantee it." she shrugged after getting off the bed and moving over to the desk, picking up one of the books she grabbed from the Oa library.

Vic only grunted at her before succumbing to sleep.

**XxXxXxXx**

**So, the ones who actually know who Guy Gardner is…he looks like a blondie, brunette or redhead and so…yeah, he has auburn hair to me. So that's why Johnny called him a redhead.**

**You are a brave, brave soul if you continued reading even after my warning- for those of you who were against VicWally.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	10. Returning

**Thought I might as well post something.**

**I was actually hoping to finish the next chapter to Virtual Love or Heaven Is but I'll take what I can get.**

**Oh, and I've decided I'm not posting Disclaimers in any more chapters. It's already in the first few, so…yeah, not gonna bother.**

**Although I will say this.**

**I don't own any songs you might(or will) see in the upcoming chapters.**

**XxXxXxXx**

She tilted her head, watching some kind of training lesson going on down below.

A big, brutish looking alien was the instructor with the class. It looked interesting, and something she'd definitely be interested in if she had decided to stay here on Oa. She had long ago gave up staying cooped up in the room with books and no music and decided to explore Oa some more before Hal or John came to take them back to earth.

"…kind of like joint custody now, in a weird way." Johnny mumbled to herself as she sat on the edge of the roof-was it really a roof, or just an upper viewing area?- and getting comfortable as she watched the training.

She noticed everyone wore their Green Lantern uniform, so she thought she might as well wear her redesigned own.

She was…somewhat satisfied with it. But she felt like she was missing something. When she envisioned herself wearing a superhero uniform, it was usually purple and black, maybe navy and black for her clan colours…

Not…green. That would be Vic. Green was always favourable with Vic.

But what she wanted was a hooded jacket and leather pants. Domino mask and gloves included, can't leave fingerprints or have her picture taken without any mask, now could she? And she always thought about wearing heels as a superhero. Which is way she was so grateful that she had taken up dancing.

But green and black was a far cry away from purple or even navy, but she could work it.

Hopefully.

So in the end, she came up with a kind of steam-punk look. Her top being a corset with sleeves and an added hood, her black gloves stopping just below her wrists-with the exception of the wrist that was broken. She kept the leather pants part of her original thought, black, naturally. And for the finishing touch, Her shoes being a mid-calf length, steam-punk heels. Green with designs of black with straps and a three inch steel heel and toe. Her mask a simple green pointed domino mask.

All in all, almost perfect, but still missing something. She let out a sigh, eyes drifting away from the training below and onto the surrounds around.

The symbol, she realized. Letting out an embarrassed chuckle as she added a belt with the Green Lantern symbol to her outfit and sat there content as the lesson continued on.

Johnny blinked when a shadow fell over her, tilting her head back and making the hood fall off as a result.

"Oh, hey Guy." Johnny smiled up at the tall redhead, moving to stand up and pulling her hood back on.

"What brings you over? I thought you were doing some lonesome training." she questioned, looking up at him as he looked at her uniform with an amused kind of look. "I came to see who the new girl was, then I realized it was just you." he drawled rudely, gaze turning away from her to the lesson down below.

"Just me?" she tilted her head at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Jordan's girl."

"Explains _so much_," Johnny said teasingly, a smile curving her lips even as she felt annoyance at how much of an asshole he seemed to be.

She was aware of him still standing beside her as her attention returned to the dismissed training lesson, the big alien speaking with one of the ones that lingered behind. Then she realized she could ask Guy who he was, or leave and go see for herself…

"Who's the big pink hulk?" she turned to look up at him, poking him when he didn't answer right away. "Kilowog. He's one of the best trainers here for weak little newbies like you." he smirked down at her. "Ouch but reminded me of something." Johnny said, turning to look around them again. "Isn't there some kind of Green Lantern initiation we have to do?"

"The Green Lanterns gather in an area that is open, and the newest say an oath to swear themselves to the Green Lantern Corps." John answered, walking towards them and giving Guy a brief curious look.

"Hey there, John." Guy slapped him on the back, making John stiffen and give him a 'behave' look that went ignored. "Came to find Hal's little girl and bring her back?" he sneered.

John raised an eyebrow at Johnny, making her shrug and say, "He guessed. I never told him anything,"

"Only a fool would think the brats weren't Jordan's." he snorted, turning on his heel and walking away. "See you, Guy!" Johnny called after him, knowing he heard but was set on ignoring her now.

"What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, really. After reading a bit, I decided I might as well explore Oa. Not everyday you get to explore an alien planet that houses the Corps. Ya'know?" Johnny jerked her thumb to the big hulk down below. "I was watching Kilowog's lesson with Guy for a while." she added.

"He was _civil_?" Hal's voice joined them, sounding amazed as he and Vic made their appearance.

"Not exactly. He was still insulting me," she let out a sigh.

"Guy Gardner was civil?" Johnny gave Hal an amused look, Vic looking confused as he looked at the three of them. "Yes, he was with Johnny when I found her." John answered, making Hal give Johnny a dumbfounded look.

"Who's Guy Gardner, and why, exactly, is he a big deal?" Vic questioned.

"Apparently, he's the 'Asshole Lantern'." Johnny replied, Vic seeing Hal give an agreeing nod.

After their talk about Guy, Johnny tuned them out as they walked to the area John had indicated, uninterested in the three's conversation. Seeing as they were only telling Vic that they were going to gather with the rest of the Lanterns and speak the oath, swearing them to the Corps. and making them official law keepers of the galaxy.

She already knew what was going to happen, having been in the room and reading the rather helpful book before leaving and talking with a still-awake Kyle about the oath thing.

Nonetheless, it was surprisingly simple. All the Lanterns gathered in a group, the newest Lantern(s) starting by saying the oath that binds them to the Corps. and then making this great, green beam of light as one as the oath comes to an end.

Simple, to Johnny. To Vic, it was a little nerve wreaking, seeing as he wasn't used to a lot of attention from complete strangers.

The rings were surprisingly silent today. It kind of bothered Johnny, seeing as Vic's ring was rather talkative.

She shook her head when she realized that they were surrounded by other Green Lanterns.

"You remember the words?" Hal asked them quietly.

"I do, how about you?" she raised an eyebrow at Vic, watching him as he let out a sigh before nodding.

"_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight._

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware our power..._

_Green Lantern's Light!"_

Johnny felt giddy as beams of light shot into the air, already imaging the image it would hold. She could see, in her minds eye, the many beams of light as one great big beam. The planet looking like one giant Green Lantern.

**XxXxXxXx**

Wally was tapping his foot and shifting around, already in his Kid Flash uniform and awaiting the arrival of Vic and Johnny. Her phone was clenched in one hand as everyone behind him got irritated at his annoying movements.

"Geez, Kid Mouth, worried your twins won't show up?" Artemis snapped, arm reaching out to stop from his speed pacing only to come up short and having him gone and out further in the woods around Mount Justice, his movements now more excited then nervous when Johnny's phone sang, her voice singing Adam Lambert's_ Strut_.

_I see you. - J_

He let out an excited shout as he read the text and saw Vic and Johnny as they landed, rushing over-and ignoring the angry shout from Artemis while he was at it- and about to launch himself at the both of them when he stopped dead at the sight of Vic's uniform.

His hair was smoother then usual, only a few wavy-curls here and there.

And instead of a pointed domino mask like Johnny, his own looked more like a visor-type sunglasses that were green with a swirl of black in the corners. He had what looked to be a pilot's suit. A green and black jacket partially unzipped revealing a portion of his skin, he had on green pants with what looked like…black chaps? With a belt that held the Green Lantern symbol and steel toed boots adorning his feet.

All in all, Wally could only stare, dumbfounded, at Vic's look.

"I told you he'd be speechless!" Johnny's cackle made Wally move again, launching himself at the twins just like he intended with a laugh.

Johnny unwrapped her arms around Wally so he could hug Vic, fighting back the mischievous snicker at the sight of Wally hanging off Vic's neck as he babbled excitedly. When she felt someone steer her away from Wally and Vic and towards the others who were more then likely wondering what was happening with them.

"Well, now I know why he toned down his flirting with Megan." Robin said dryly.

Johnny gave Robin a curious look, a question on the tip of her tongue before Hal patted her shoulder.

"These are the kids you'll-hopefully-" he gave the two League members that were present a questioning look, "be working with." Hal suddenly gave Johnny an amused look. "I'm guessing you already know who they are?"

"Course I do. People who know me don't call me Hero Obsessed for fun."

She gave them a small, polite smile despite what she said to Hal. "Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash-" she turned to Vic, seeing Wally now clinging to his back. "Artemis and Miss Martian."

"And then we have you guys. Two new members to the team." Wally said, interrupting anyone who was going to speak, sliding off Vic's back and placing himself between them and wrapping his arms around their shoulders.

"Green Vixen and the Green Gentlemen!"

Johnny stared at Wally, silently wondering why he thought to name them without consent while Vic deadpanned at his choice in names.

"You named us without seeing our outfits." she finally said, "And without consulting us." she added. She felt, rather then saw, Wally wave her comment off. "It would have fit either way. Everyone else questioned it too, and it's not like you can change it. It's already set into the computer." he declared cheerfully.

"…so we're stuck?" Johnny let out a sigh.

"You're a handful."

Wally let out a hum, glancing down at Vic's pants again.

"I've got a question."

"Shoot."

"Is Vic wearing chaps?"

"…it was Johnny's idea." was all Vic said as Johnny stifled laughter, the other's now looking at Vic's outfit fully.

Black Canary let out a sigh, even as she fought down a smile at Wally teasing Vic about the chaps and everyone slowly got pulled into their strange conversation.

"I think everything just got a bit more exciting." she chuckled, just catching Batman's small, barely there, grunt of agreement as Hal and John was able to usher everyone into Mount Justice with the help of Kaldur.

**XxXxXxXx**

**I know for a fact that when someone describes clothing, it annoys the hell out of you, and it annoys me too when someone describes clothing, but I felt it was appropriate in this case.**

**Because, well, I mean, you wouldn't have wanted me to just declare Johnny and Vic changed their uniforms and then just leave it as that, would you?**

**And I tried my best to describe the clothes right, and I don't think I made it spot on. If they sound weird, believe me, it looked way better in my head and on reference pictures.**

**I generally just looked at female steam-punk female clothes as a reference to Johnny's uniform and for Vic's…**

**Well, to be honest, I looked at humanized Seekers for Vic's uniform. Just look for Commission:Seekers by doubleleaf on **_**deviantART.**_

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	11. Normalcy

**Short chapter is short, only 800 words long.**

**Reason will be at the bottom, enjoy.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It had already been two whole months since they moved to Central and 4 weeks since they became Green Lanterns. It was surprisingly…nice, to be apart of the Team-which Johnny had vocally protested against, saying that the name 'the Team' sucked and she refused to answer to it. She then dubbed them, Young Justice, saying that since they were the sidekicks to the Justice League that they _had_ to be called Young Justice or the Mini League.

And it was nice, being able to actually _help_ people. Since her wounds had been pretty much healed, her wrist being dubbed 'fine but still sensitive' by her mother, Black Canary started involving her in training more.

Too bad she and Vic were stuck in History instead of Mount Justice.

Johnny let out a sigh, head falling on her desk as the history teacher droned on and on about the first telephone. She could practically feel Vic's amusement from beside her as Mr. Donnelly droned on, finally feeling Vic's fingers ghosting across her neck and making her shudder, swatting his hand away as she sat up.

Johnny was glaring at Vic and shaking a finger at him, her other hand holding of Vic's hand as their teacher started getting interesting in his talk, sharing a look with her classmates from Music and giving a grin as her hands fell from what they were doing.

"-The problem of being the only person with a telephone is, well…who you gonna call?"

"Ghostbusters!"

She and Vic watched as their teachers face went from startled to a kind of horrified amusement before he said, "You kids scare me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

School, thankfully, passed by quickly and Johnny was in her favourite class of the day.

Music.

She grinned as she heard all the voices of her classmates and teacher, the subject being the look on Mr. Donnelly's face. "Hey, my pretty peoples!" she waved, closing the door behind her and listening as a chorus of 'Hello's' echoed.

As class began, she and Ryan laughed as everyone in the room erupted into squeals, whoops and general cheering when Pepper said they were going to spend the whole period singing and that they were going to do one theme.

"The theme could be an artist, certain type of music, _anything_."

The class was silent, each person had a thoughtful look on their face.

"_Glee_!"

"I knew it! I told you they'd say Glee!" Johnny said, a grin on her face as she poked Ryan in the arm, her grin only widening at his mock exasperated look.

"So what song are you singing?"

"Wanna sing Don't Stop Believin'?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Johnny hide a smile at seeing Vic and Wally pretty much cuddled up on the couch.

Ever since they had come back from Oa and Vic had been telling Wally of Kyle-who, if Johnny remembered correctly, was the painter who went missing; but ever since then, Wally had been clinging to Vic like a koala.

Whether it was intentionally or subconsciously, Johnny honestly cared little, his possessiveness of Vic only told her that he had feelings for him, and the thought made her giddy.

Getting to know everyone on the team was fun too. Kaldur'ahm was really nice and polite, no matter what anyone did to him. Robin was hyperactive, best buddies with Wally and, apparently, gaming partner and prank partner when they weren't available.

M'gann was adorable, the fact that she tried so hard to do everything perfectly made Johnny smile. She ended up becoming M'gann's teacher when it came to cooking.

Conner was cute, in his own brooding, intimidating way. The awkwardness that was always with him when he was around them and didn't know what to do, or what to say made her dote on him.

Artemis…Artemis was something else. She was blunt, ordering on rude and pretty much mean to Wally. But there was always more then meets the eye, right?

Johnny shook her head, looking at the clock and realizing everyone else would be here, Batman, her mom and Black Canary too.

Wally was hoping they were going to get a 'real' mission instead of the ones they were doing. Robberies, runaway's, escaped criminals and everything he and Robin considered 'boring'.

In truth, Johnny was happy to just be helping.

She'd rather be back in Gotham, back in Arkham, no matter how much her mother would have protested. But at least she was still able to see Daddy, even if it was only once a month.

"Reminds me that my visitation is soon," she mumbled, pulling out her phone and looking at the calendar on it.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Alright, so I've been getting questions about who Johnny's gonna hook up with.**

**Truth be told, I have no idea.**

**So I've decided I'm going to let **_**you**_** decide. Because, really, this isn't going to be updated anytime soon because the concern of Johnny's relationship status is my main concern, and I need to know who she's going to be paired with before I continue.**

**So I have three people in mind, they already have rough copies of what's going to happen and how the story will differ, depending on who gets the most reviews.**

**The three lucky men are Kaldur'ahm, Roy and **_**Bruce**_**.**

**Batman is considered because I like exploring relationships, and I've come to notice a lot of Wally/Bruce pairings, and the age gap is larger between them then it is between Johnny and him. Problem is, I don't know what age Batman should be. Originally(in my profile) I was thinking thirty-six because he looks young in the YJ series, but now I'm being persuaded to rethink it and make him thirty-two.**

**Other people will be considered, if reviewers want them to be. But they have to have a valid reason **_**why **_**Johnny would be with them in the first place, and why they'd be a good match.**

**So…review, 'cause I'm in a rut and this, until Johnny has a mate, will be put on **_**HIATUS**_**.**

**If you have any questions or anything, PM me or ask in a review, I'll answer.**


	12. The Bored

**This is more like a really bad, poorly written, barely there chapter/filler/interlude.**

**Seeing as this, technically, isn't a chapter and more something so I can ramble-ish, I'll leave you to read.**

**Comments will be at the bottom.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Johnny let out a sigh at their attitudes, apparently, only Black Canary coming by and telling them there was training wasn't exciting enough for them.

_No_, apparently it was boring to train.

She shook her head in amusement, planning to ignore their whining like Artemis was.

"Are they really this whiny about training?" she chuckled, turning to Artemis as Vic finally shut Wally up. "Right now, they're actually _tame_. If you can believe that," Artemis snorted, Johnny raising an eyebrow and staring at the somewhat calmed down trio. "Tame," she laughed, turning to watch Kaldur and Conner spar.

When Black Canary called for her and Robin to spar, she grimaced.

"I'm going to going to get my ass kicked." she sighed. "Badly," Wally agreed, a teasing grin on his face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, you piece of tin,"

As she and Robin bobbed, weaved and struck at each other, she listened with half an ear to their betting going on at the other side of the training room.

"I bet Robin finishes her in ten minutes flat,"

"She may come from Gotham, but that doesn't mean she's hot shit! Six,"

"I'm agreeing with Wally, ten minutes."

Concentrating back on Robin, she let out a small shriek when her feet were suddenly sweep and she twisted her body, hands on the ground and doing a flip, ducking and grabbing his leg at the last second.

The next thing Robin knew, he was being pulled and sent through the air, doing a fast spin and landing on his feet. There was excitement in his eyes, someone was just as fast, just as flexible and just as clever as he was.

They were both glad for the challenge the other held, even when Robin beat her in the end.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Johnny was staring at Wally in amusement as he babbled science nonsense.

He'd been this way for a while after he realized they had homework and he was missing his science, and then when he actually _found_ it, he realized that it was a big deal for some reason. Maybe it was one of the majors for his grade?

She shook her head at him.

"Wally." she tried.

When it got no response, she grabbed him and gestured for Vic to follow them. "Since Wally's babooning over his science, we might as well go home. No missions or anything to do today," she muttered.

"_OhMyGodIdon'tevenknow-_"

"Oh yeah, baby, talk nerdy to us." Johnny interrupted him with a deadpan, neither of them taking notice of the computer announcing someone's arrival and Robin coming bouncing over with a grin on his face.

"Vic, this is what we have to look forward to in bed tonight." she deadpanned, giving Wally a look when he glared at her in return. "You're hilarious,"

Vic and Wally were startled when the three-way argument was interrupted by Johnny letting out a shriek and falling to the floor in an ungraceful heap. They stared at Johnny, watching silently as she shook her head before they looked at the source of her fall.

"Roy! What're you doing here?"

Johnny scowled up at the red head in front of her, "Ow, man! A little warning would have been nice, don't you think?" she brushed off any dirt as she got up, tilting her head to glare up at the amused redhead.

Before either could say anything to each other, Wally interrupted them, grabbing Johnny and pulling her over to the zeta-beam.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh _God_. We need to go, we need to go _now. Wearesodeadifwedon',weneedtogo!" _was all anyone heard before they disappeared and went back to Central.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Alright, why, exactly, is homework that we can do-"

"Except for science!"

"-except for science, in a short amount of time, more important then meeting that guy I bumped into?"

Wally stared at Johnny blankly, his hand pausing in his writing. "Oh, Roy. Or whatever he's calling himself these days." he shook his head. "Robin might have blackmailed him into coming to see you guys. Probably told him some nonsense. Brat," Wally muttered.

"Red Arrow, right?"

Wally ignored them both, even as Johnny opened another window in her laptop to Google him. Or whatever she was doing.

"Whoa, talk about studly,"

Vic gave Johnny an amused look, turning away from her and back to his English homework.

"Robby will probably hound you guys into meeting Roy, whether he or you, like it or not." Wally let out a sigh.

They both looked up at the giggling Johnny, her laptop on the couch as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"I just realized, I was going to get mad at _Red Arrow_,"

Vic and Wally could only share a look, each silently wondering what was wrong with her.

"And that the femme's in my class were saying that Red Arrow was the superhero Sex Symbol,"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ooh, there's **_**nothing there**_**. Literally, it was more a filler, rambling, thing. In all Actuality, I have no idea what this is. But any-who, comments from me.**

**It seems like people are wanting Johnny and Roy to get together. Hurray! But besides that obvious fact…actually, yeah, no, I don't any anything else to say, actually. In fact…I think that's all I wanted to say.**

**THE READERS HAVE SPOKEN: Johnny will be paired up with Roy.**

**And I promise, the next time I update, the chapter won't be so…lame, boring, unexciting. And Roy and Johnny will meet properly, eventually, next chapter, maybe. Robby's a persistent little thing, as we all know.**

**Fun Fact: In the beginning of my Twin Lanterns idea, Johnny was originally going to end up with Roy. Only for me to think of Kaldur and Batman as possible romances for her.**

**Tell me your thoughts!**


	13. Birthday Part One

**One thousand, something words of total story time!**

**Chapter is titled - Birthday Part 1 but the actual title I was thinking was: Faults and Arkham, or Bonding. Take your pick.  
><strong>

**And no, if you're wondering. There is no Red Arrow in this chapter, this is part one of two. Don't know when the second part will be put up, maybe as soon as I finish writing it? Eh, dunno.**

**Bare with me, the chapter is…different then other chapters.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

She eyed Johnny as she told them what she was thinking, and they how could improve. Maybe they aren't as useless as they seem, she mused, turning from Johnny and eyeing the teammates she assigned to Johnny.

They were listening to Johnny, looking both awed and annoyed that _they_ hadn't thought of it.

Or maybe they had, and they just hadn't vocalised it.

Black Canary decided then and there that whether Batman liked it or not, they were staying, even if they were raised by Scarecrow, it had already been six weeks and they had showed no signs of betrayal.

So far, they only had little missions to offer them. And while the twins looked okay with it, the team was getting restless.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Johnny frowned as she watched their training simulation.

It was all wrong…there were so many things going wrong, and so little time to correct them. Kaldur, while being a great leader, couldn't control the actions and reactions of Robin, Superboy and M'gann.

It was making their team work go to hell, especially since Robin had the tendency to go on ahead and Superboy wasn't helping, he was either ignoring his teammates, or rushing into the fray and making him useless for a time because he was either stuck, or seething. M'gann, while trying to be helpful, she was being _too_ helpful by rushing to someone's side and abandoning another in much more need.

"They're going to die," Johnny declared, catching Black Canary's look.

"What? They look like they're doing fine!" Wally protested, his eyes wide as he looked back towards the simulation.

"They may _look_ like it to you, but it is the exact opposite." Vic said, a mirrored frown on his face.

"Enlighten us," Artemis sighed.

"They're not working _together_, like they should be." when she received blank looks from Artemis and Wally, she sighed. "When you're working together, you have to account for everyone's faults and lean on another to make up for something you lack. This, what they're doing, is the opposite of what we're trying to achieve, right?" she directed her question to Black Canary, noting the surprise before she let out an approving hmm.

"That is exactly why we put you through simulations," she nodded, "What do you see?" she questioned, gesturing to the training.

"Chaos." Johnny said plainly, eyeing everyone as they let out some kind of disappointed sound to show their displeasure at failing.

"Robin has the tendency to venture on ahead, when he should be staying with the group and helping since he's, supposedly, the most experienced one. Superboy either cares to little, or cares to much, he needs to be _balanced_. M'gann's problem is that she cares to much and misses the important fact that the one she is rushing to doesn't need as much help as she thinks and the one she abandoned is the one in need. Kaldur, while being a good leader, can't quite grasp the handle of commanding them and _making_ them listen," she shook her head.

"They should be looking at their faults and balancing each other, helping to try and act better as a team,"

She was unaware of the looks she was getting, instead quieting when she was finished and looking up at Black Canary expectedly in nervousness.

"Accurate," she let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding, a small smile spreading across her face, even as Black Canary spoke again. "So what are your teams faults?"

She stilled, ignoring the curious looks she was getting as her stance went thoughtful.

"Well, Wally's fault is that he usually just jumps into the fray without a second thought, endangering himself and us. Artemis is that she stays too aloof through the battle or is letting anger or annoyance cloud how she see's. Vic risks the enemy getting away, or injuring him or us because of the fact he's hesitating. My fault is that I'm usually too panicked about other peoples safety and risk my life to save theirs."

"So how are you going to solve this problem?"

Black Canary was met with silence before it was broken by the muttering schemes of Johnny and her group as she readied their simulation.

She was eager to see how they'd fare, versus how Kaldur and his team fared.

Maybe she'd thrust them into a scene where'd they'd have to rely on each other and shove aside their differences…

Black Canary stopped what she was doing.

She knew the perfect way to do that.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

She couldn't fault them for being curious, it was only naturally. Especially since it involved what Green Lanterns could do, and if they were willing to listen, she was willing to tell.

"Well, our power rings allows us to create something that is called an Energy Twin of the users self. The Energy Twin can travel faster then the bearer's physical form but while the Twin is activated, the bearer must remain motionless as it is needed to be guided by the bearer's life force." Johnny ignored the looks on everyone's faces as she read her notes aloud.

"Although the energy twin is useful and effective for missions, it is not a sentient being and cannot alter anything unless instructed by the bearer. And any knowledge the Twin sees, hears, feels or smells is transferred to the bearer upon re-contact with the original, psychical body. One of the up sides of using a Energy Twin, is that it is easier to blend into the surroundings, fit for missions where stealth is a must. Also, other Lantern's and the Guardian's view the Energy Twin as a green, ghostlike image. But-"

"I'm happy for you, really, but can we not speak GL geek on a Friday?" Wally interrupted, "Can you just give us the short version?"

Johnny looked up from her book, giving Wally a cool look before quirking a grin. "Yeah, okay. So, what I was saying was that Energy Twins can do things we can't do at the moment; essentially, they're better fitted to bend the light and become invisible, considering they're made out of light themselves."

"So these Energy Twins could be used for the stealth missions. Do you think you two could learn this soon?" Johnny looked up, appearing thoughtful at Black Canary's question.

"We might. But we'll need another Green Lanterns help, do you think you could call Pops or John for us? It'd be a real help, considering they're part of the senior Green Lanterns," Johnny said, closing her book and tossing it to Vic.

Even as Black Canary nodded and left, she could hear Wally and Robin snickering.

Before she could comment, her phone starting singing, making her blink and look at it, recognizing the ring tone and what it meant.

"Sorry guys, got to go, have an appointment to keep!"

And with that, she was gone, her destination Gotham.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Contrary to whatever they thought, Gotham would always be _home_ to her.

Even if it was crime infested, and Batman had the most villains who loved to try to destroy, main and take over Gotham, it didn't deter her in the slightest. It was, after all, all she had known for 18 years. And even though it _was_ crime infested and you're life was threatened on a almost guaranteed daily basis, she loved Gotham.

Even as she hurried her way into the Asylum, it didn't feel strange or weird, it felt like _home_.

The only difference is that she wouldn't be following her father around as he went on his rounds.

Even with the change of her father being an inmate of Arkham didn't stop people she knew, who knew her, from greeting her cheerfully as she went through the usual to visit her dad.

Emptying her pockets, handing everything over to Frank and Will, the security guards, and having one of the guards escort her to the visiting rooms reserved for these very rare occasions someone visited someone in the asylum.

Johnny's eyes lit up when they saw her father.

He looked thinner then he usually did, his hair and eyes duller but there was no mistaking the happiness that was radiating from him at seeing her.

"Happy birthday, baby girl."

Tears fell from her eyes in happiness, even if she noticed the tired smile he sent her.

This was the one thing she had to do on her birthday. All those parties everyone threw, all the gifts they got, all the people who gathered to celebrate. It paled in comparison to this.

All she wanted was her father, and the only way she could get her way, was to see him in Arkham.

She let out a sigh of contentment as she hugged him, basking in the praises he bestowed upon her and the reassurances he whispered into her ear.

Some people didn't understand why she still loved him after what he did, or why she would even _forgive_ him for what he did. But she chalked it up to them not knowing them, or him, for that matter.

Because, whether they liked it or not, he raised her and was the reason she is who she is today.

She could only hope that someone would realize why she still loved Jonathan Crane as much as she did.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Er…if my writing seems strange…**

**Blame it on the college book I'm reading. It's one of those Story Structure books where it tells you what's what in the writing world. And I've been obsessing over it because while it's educational, it also has little bits of stories in it.**

**There's not much talking because…**

**Well, I have no idea. But this is only Part 1 of 2 so…hopefully, there will be more dialogue and TL-ness to Part 2 then this little experiment.**

**Review, and tell me what you think?**


	14. Birthday Part Two

**It's not actually about their birthday, really…it's more information on some thoughts, things to come.**

**A teaser, really.**

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxx**

"Warden Simmons! She is only eighteen years old, she doesn't have any experience in this at all!"

"I never said anything about giving her a job. I merely suggested to asking her if she was interested in becoming an intern, because whether you like it or not, Miss Roberts, she is Jonathan Crane's daughter. The greatest mind in Arkham, no matter what he is now."

Wilhelmina Roberts flushed in rage as she stalked after Simmons. "She is just graduating high school this year, for God's sakes!"

She stopped short, almost cowing at his piercing glare he shot her over his shoulder. "That may be true, Miss Roberts, but she was practically raised here, following her father around Arkham like a puppy. She knows how Crane ran things, how he was able to control this chaos."

She felt the angered scream try to claw it's way up her throat but pushed it aside, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a child before turning to stalk away.

**XxXxX**

After much pleading with Frank and Will, they allowed her to show her dad the drawings she had done over the past month, watching through the camera as she showed them off proudly and how Jonathan seemed so proud of her.

Even if she knew they were watching, she still told her dad everything that she could tell him.

Batman forced her to swear that she would never reveal that she was one of the newest superheroes, nor could she tell him about Vic's involvement or her mothers. And sure, she thought it was unfair considering the fact that he was her _father_ but then she was forced to acknowledge Scarecrow and promised Batman that no hero business would leave her lips.

"I meet our biological father," Johnny said, wringing her hands nervously. She wasn't sure how he would react to that knowledge. She knew he would be understanding, and she knew he knew that she'd always love him as her daddy…

"And?" he merely seemed curious, calming down Johnny and having her take out another sketch, one she had drawn of Hal.

"I dunno what I think of him yet, really…" Johnny trailed off, smoothing out the paper. "He seems kind of…expressive, I suppose would be the polite word. Ever since we bumped into each other in Central, he's been trying to get to know us and while I appreciate the thought…" she let out a sigh, giving her daddy an amused smile. "He just tries _too_ hard."

"The fact I introduced myself to him as Jonathan Crane may have been a key reason why, also." she watched as a wary smile made it across his face.

She watched him as he took in Hal's features in interest, as though he were trying to analyze the man from the paper and try to get a feel for him.

"I told Jo to tell him about you sooner. Before and after you were born, you know,"

Johnny let out a small laugh. "Yeah, I kind of thought so. Especially considering how often I caught you guys talking all hush-hush about a Hal sometimes," she mused, taking out another one. This one featuring a red headed boy.

"This is Wally, he's the only friend we've made in Central," she added off-handedly, being much more careful with this sketch as she laid it before them.

"I take it with your carefulness and affection he is important?" Jonathan sounded amused as he took in Johnny's reaction, seeing her smile brightly at him. "Yeah, Vic took a real shine to him after we got to know each other better."

"So this Wally is Vic's interest." he looked at the picture in new found interest. The boy had wild red hair, freckles were spread across his nose and cheeks on his pale skin and his green eyes even seemed to shine. He noticed the Flash shirt the boy had on over a yellow long sleeved shirt and how he grinned up at you in a show of friendliness. The way a hand was placed in his hair seemed to show a hint at embarrassment as his gazed at you.

It sometimes amazed Jonathan how much Johnny and Vic were able to convey things in their sketches, in their songs and dances.

Especially his baby girl.

"So what do you plan for your future?" he asked, raising his eyes from the sketch and up to Johnny.

"Psychology, obvious. Arkham…has kind of ruined me for anything else." Johnny said, blinking at him. "I've ready researched as much as I can, looked into the colleges and universities that offer it."

He stared at her, stunned as she continued to tell him her plans.

"You cannot be serious," Both he and Scarecrow didn't want her involved in Arkham. He acknowledged that she was now eighteen and able to make her own decisions but to be involved in Arkham? He still was not sure how the Scarecrow came to be but he knew for a fact that Arkham had been involved.

Scarecrow's reason for not wanting her here was the very same reason he could not do any harm to her. He did not want their angel to become corrupted in this place-she was the only light they had in the darkness.

Both he and Scarecrow felt protectiveness surge within them.

If she was going to become involved in Arkham, then they were both going to do their best to protect her-even within the cell they were forced to live in.

Nothing was going to hurt her. Not while they were alive.

**XxXxX**

Vic relaxed on their couch back in Central, a while after Johnny had left, Robin had come back into the room and told them that it was his and her birthday, which made Megan gasp and Wally to turn betrayed eyes on him.

He had to suffer Megan and her bad cooking, Wally whining to him about withholding important information and the others giving him a little party while they were there.

But at least everything was over now.

He let out a grateful sigh, sinking lower on the couch until he wasn't seen-unless, of course, you actually came over and looked.

He gave half a minute to wondering where Johnny was before the thought was tossed away.

She had went to Gotham, obviously. She loved to go visit…Dad, whenever she could. Although her visits were reduced to once a month now, instead of the every week when they lived in Gotham. He groaned, curling up on the couch. Could he even be called their dad anymore? Being the Scarecrow, locked in Arkham…and he wasn't even their real dad! No, it _had_ to be Hal.

Vic was conflicted, greatly. More then he'd ever been in his life.

He was happy with Johnny leading them, protecting them…he was so much more then _content_ with following her lead. But now he was…confused. Their lives had completely changed now. And Vic found out he didn't really _like_ it. Sure he was glad they had Wally, had meet Berry and Iris…that they actually had a normal life. But then to have that life interrupted because some rings from space come hurtling to Earth in search for them? That Sinestro, known enemy of the Green Lanterns, had attacked them for that simple fact?

Vic couldn't…they had been _normal_.

Save for Johnny's eccentric nature, they had been normal.

And now they were apart of the Team, a team of sidekicks to Batman, Flash, Superman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter…_Wally was a freaking superhero_. Vic squeezed his eyes shut-he didn't want to believe it, wanted it to be a nightmare or strange dream.

But everyday since they joined, it was just proven that everything was real.

His eyes snapped open when he heard the door open and heard Johnny announce herself.

**xxxxxxxx**

**I actually think this is going off the original direction it was supposed to go in. Everything seems so random to me. Kind of like…this is more of something to help get rid of my boredom and writers block.**

**It doesn't make sense, to me, at least. How about you guys, does it make sense? And what would you think of a rewrite? Where this'll flow better? I actually have a solid plot for it. And was just wondering if you wanted me to rewrite this, or if you want me to trudge on and continue this. I'll actually have to do a time skip, if that's the case. Scenes that won't fit because of the way this story seems. Maybe I will do a rewrite...  
><strong>

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	15. Authoress Note

**So I've become stuck on this.**

**I want to rewrite it, but then I want to keep going on this and see how it plays out but I'm kind of indecisive.**

**So I kind of made a poll about it and it's in my profile, since I still don't know whether I should just continue this or just scrap it and begin the rewrite for Twin Lanterns-because while twins usually stay together and love each other, I'm beginning to feel like Johnny and Vic are kind of too...something. Perfect? Docile? Kickass? Nice?**

**I have no idea what the word is at the moment, but they're too _something_.**

**Anyways, the poll is whether I should rewrite this, or just continue this. But then I can do both, can't I?**

**I dunno. Review or vote on it so you can help me come to a decision? Because I have plans, for Johnny and Vic and their lives and, and...well, I can go on and on about it but then that would just ruin the to be continued story so...**

**Vote, review, or PM me your answer.**


End file.
